Love & Revenge: Lost Ways
by vadeti
Summary: Un amor inesperado. Un plan trazado que deberá cumplir a pesar de todo....Un Edward humano y una semivampira. Cuando los designios del destino no están de acuerdo con nuestros planes....
1. Chapter 1

Holas como están, bueno yo acá iniciando en elmundo de FanFiction como escritora y ya no como lectora unicamente. Les traigo una hisotria que hemos escrito dos personas, es mas que la estamos escribiendo por que aún no esta terminada. Annie y yo, hemos decidido en probar suerte en esta comunidad.....Espero que les guste esta idea loca y sobre todo que nos dejen muchos reviews. Muchos besos y de ya gracias por leernos

* * *

_**PREFACIO **___

_**No sé en que momento sucedió todo, fue tan repentino que no llegue a darme cuenta del inicio. Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaría de un modo tan radical, dando un giro de 360 grados.. Y ahora que me encuentro en este punto, quisiera regresar el tiempo para poder cambiar muchas cosas..Todas aquellas situaciones que me trajeron hasta aquí. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... Estaba ahí, parada junto a él.. defendiéndole, protegiéndole de aquella amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros, tan peligrosa como un huracán, que lo arrasa todo a su paso.**_

_**Ni siquiera había llegado a contemplarlo en mis planes, cuando decidí volver a Forks no barajé la posibilidad que él existiera, y en el instante en que le conocí; no preví ese acercamiento, solo se dio.**_

_**Tomé su mano y le di un suave apretón, él volteó su mirada y la centró en mí; pude ver en sus ojos el miedo y la incertidumbre, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. En mi mente me dije a mí misma que todo saldría bien, el asintió dándome la razón. Me sentí mal, por que todo lo que había pasado era por mi culpa.. De todas las veces en las que le había puesto en peligro, esta era sin duda la peor.**_

_**- Confía en mí.. -fue el último susurro, tan suave y cálido como la brisa del verano, que escuche de sus labios carmesí. Le sonreí y voltee mi mirada al frente esperando que la neblina se disipara y dejara paso al cruel destino.. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Hacía ya varios años que Taylor había muerto, mi única amiga.. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. El tiempo había pasado, pero yo aún la seguía teniendo presente..**

**Todas sus sonrisas, sus locuras, pero sobre todo sus lágrimas. Parecía que fue ayer cuando la vi llorar por aquel estúpido que se había burlado tan vilmente de sus sentimientos, hasta el punto de que se sintiera la muchacha más desdichada del mundo.. Pero después parece como si hubiera un velo que cubre mis recuerdos de ella, y lo siguiente que recuerdo, es el día en que mi padre entró por la puerta de casa, con el rostro desencajado; estaba muy serio y en sus ojos se leía una profunda tristeza.**

_**"Ese día, estaba sentada en el sillón, leyendo uno de aquellos libros obligatorios que te suelen poner en la lista de los útiles escolares. Era bastante aburrido, debo decir, pero no tenía más remedio que prestarle toda la atención que me fuera posible, ya que de ello dependían mis notas del trimestre.**_

_**Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de Taylor, exactamente desde el día en que me echó de su casa entre gritos y reproches. Ella pensaba que yo no la comprendía, que no entendía como se sentía con el lío de Paúl, pero ¿Cómo no la iba a comprender?, por Dios si era mi mejor amiga, claro que la comprendía, pero no me gustaba que estuviera tan deprimida por un imbécil que no valía la pena. Recuerdo haberle dicho que ella no lo amaba, que no le diera tanta importancia; pero estaba equivocada, ella sí que lo amaba..Yo no la pude comprender hasta el día en que sentí lo mismo.**_

_**Cuando vi a mi papá cruzar el umbral de la puerta, me hice a un lado para que él pudiera sentarse conmigo, sabía que algo iba mal.. Su cara me lo decía todo.**_

_**-Adrienne, tenemos que hablar. -dijo con la voz casi rota. Hubiera jurado que de haberlo podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho.  
-Dime papá, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué traes esa cara? - le pregunté.  
-Mi niña, lo que tengo que decirte es muy grave. -me comencé a asustar, no sabía por qué pero automáticamente pensé en Taylor.  
- ¿Qué le paso a Taylor papá? -dije con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, que estaban apunto de derramarse.  
-Taylor tuvo un accidente.. -No le creí, ví la mentira en sus ojos, era algo peor.  
- ¿Cómo que un accidente? -grité alterada. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos, ella no.. Taylor no. - ¿Qué le paso? -mi padre tomó mi mano entre las suyas, que eran tan frías y suaves..**_

_**Luego, recuerdo haberme despertado en la habitación; cegada por la luz del sol, que como nunca, había asomado por las nubes sin ninguna timidez. Por un momento pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, una cruel broma del destino.. Algo que se acabaría de un momento a otro, en cuanto Taylor viniera a por mí en su coche y nos fuéramos a la playa a correr o a hacer cualquier cosa, pero no fue así.**_

_**Me levanté de la cama a trompicones, apenas y tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero de alguna manera quería cegarme y olvidar que la había perdido y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que ignorando su muerte? Sabía que era un error, un grave error que acabaría pagando instantes después.**_

_**Me planté delante del gran espejo que había en el pasillo de la segunda planta de mi casa y me miré. Aún seguía llevando los mismos vaqueros y el jersey negro del día anterior, y mis ojos estaban hinchados de lo mucho que había llorado. En ese momento sentí un gran vacío en el corazón, tan inmenso y profundo que me atravesaba el pecho. La respiración me empezó a fallar, el aire comenzaba a escasear, la imagen reflejada en el espejo se fue disipando poco a poco, como si de humo se tratase y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas. Lo siguiente que sentí fue el frío y duro suelo al chocar contra él.**_

_**No sabía qué era lo que me sucedía, mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo para quedarse de espectadora, y contemplar todo el sufrimiento que me había causado la pérdida de Taylor.  
Sentí unos brazos fríos cerca de mí, y un ligero balanceo de mi cuerpo. Estaba despierta, pero no podía ver con claridad las imágenes que se cruzaban delante de mis ojos, no podía y no quería.**_

_**Mi cuerpo se deslizó suavemente por aquellos brazos, hasta llegar a un sitio blando y mucho más reconfortante. Seguía sintiendo cómo el aire escaseaba y parecía que algo me oprimía el pecho, con tanta fuerza que hacía que estuviera apunto de emitir un fuerte grito, como si esa fuera la solución al problema.  
Mis fuerzas me abandonaron por completo y perdí el sentido absolutamente, sumiéndome en los dolorosos e hirientes recuerdos, con imágenes tan vívidas que se me tatuaban en la mente..**_

_**- ¿Cómo estás amor? - me preguntó mi padre nada más abrir los ojos, pero no sabía que decirle, así que le mostré algunas imágenes de nosotras en la discusión que nos separó.  
- Cielo, yo se que la querías mucho, pero no te sientas culpable.. -murmuró posando su pétrea, suave y fría mano en mi mejilla.**_

_**Me quede helada al escuchar esa palabra. Sí, esa era la palabra que definía cómo me sentía: Culpable**_

_**El sentimiento de culpabilidad había invadido todo mi ser. Ella se había ido, me costaba tanto decirlo, cómo aceptarlo, pero lo que más me costaba era vivir con el recuerdo de nuestra discusión.. Y eso no era lo único; ella pensaba que yo no la comprendía, que no entendía nada..**_

_**Mi padre siguió hablando pero no lo escuchaba, solo pensaba en que mi mejor amiga, la única que sabía lo que ERA y me aceptaba, había muerto y jamás podríamos abrazarnos de nuevo para después reírnos por lo tontas que habíamos sido al pelearnos por un estúpido.**_

_**Después de estar un rato sin hablar, papá me obligó a tomar una ducha y a comer algo. En realidad no tenía ganas de nada, tan solo quería cerrar los ojos para así abrirlos otra vez..**_

_**Quizás para engañarme de nuevo, porque ese engaño me mantenía de pié. Aunque fuera tan solo por unos minutos, porque al verme siempre la recordaba. Todo me recordaba a ella..  
Creo que ese funesto día, empecé a pensar en la forma de vengarme de Paúl Newton, pero jamás reuní las fuerzas necesarias para llevar a cabo todas mis cavilaciones, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía evitar romperme en pedazos." **_

**El teléfono del departamento empezó a sonar y me saco de mi ensoñación, dejé el vaso de agua en la encimera de la cocina y corrí a cogerlo.. Seguramente sería mi padre; que volvería a protestar e insistir en que me quedara.**

**Muchas veces no entendía por qué siempre quería que le consultara antes de tomar alguna decisión. En realidad carecía de lógica ya que él jamás estaba en casa.. Se pasaba semanas y semanas en la Toscana, con aquel aquelarre de vampiros poderosos..**

**Como los odiaba.. Y tenía la certeza de que a mi padre tampoco le gustaban mucho. Ellos eran los típicos vampiros sádicos, nada parecidos a mi padre y a mí.  
Recuerdo el día en que le pidieron a mi padre que me llevara con él, para así saciar su curiosidad. Jamás olvidaré los ojos rojos de alguno que otro Neófito que pululaba por los pasillos abovedados del subterráneo por donde se transportaban, para no exponerse a la luz de sol. Era terrible ver los rostros de aquellos humanos indefensos, que engañados vilmente, acudían al palacio en donde ellos vivían para continuar con su ruta turística.. y los gritos de aquellas personas al descubrir que estaban en la boca del lobo. El cuerpo se me estremecía tan solo acordarme de ello.**

**

* * *

**

**Aca les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste y pleaseee dejenme reviewssss....Les gusta?? es un bodrio?? Les interesa??? Debo saber XD**

**Muchos besos a todas las que se toman el tiempo en leer :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.******

Dejé que el teléfono siguiera sonando cuando comprobé que era papá.. Él definitivamente no quería que regresara a Forks, sabía lo que me proponía, pero no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado una decisión y tampoco me apetecía que empezáramos una discusión un día antes de marcharme.

Salí a la terraza y sentí cómo el viento ya empezaba a dar las primeras señales de que el otoño se aproximaba.. Respiré hondo a la par que caminaba hacia el balcón y contemplé el mar de tejas rojizas que se extendían ante mi vista. Hacia exactamente 6 meses que vivía en Florencia, en un apartamento cerca a la Piazza Signoria..

Me senté y comencé a pensar en qué hubiera sido de mí, si Taylor no hubiera muerto. Ya habían pasado más de treinta años, y ni un solo día me olvidaba de pensar en ella. Justo en ese momento se me vino a la memoria, un pasaje triste: El día de su entierro.

_**"Sentada en está fría butaca  
lloro tu inesperada partida  
Aquí, en el ocaso de este día, me despido  
de ti mi dulce amiga  
Sola, así me siento desde que te fuiste  
ya no hay sol, no hay lluvia, no hay nada  
Todo se ha vuelto nada.  
Al cielo levanto mis ojos  
y reclamo a mi hermana  
que tan pronto me ha dejado  
Hoy día, lloro tu partida y ruego al destino  
no me deje olvidarme de ti  
y te mantenga en mi mente y en mi corazón …**_

No pude continuar, simplemente se me corto la voz y rompí a llorar.. Sentí que mi papa se acerco a mí, y me alejo de todo el mundo. En cierta forma se lo agradecí, pero no quería estar lejos de ella.

Que dura fue esa época, yo ni salía de casa, mas que para el Instituto que ya estaba acabando. No duramos mucho en Forks, seis meses después de la muerte de mi mejor amiga, nos mudamos a la Toscana, donde papá empezó a trabar negocios con los Vulturis.

Jamás regresé, ni siquiera para visitar la tumba de Taylor, desde ese día algo también murió en mi. Irónico, ya que yo no podía morir." ****

Me despabilé, otra vez me había dejado llevar. Últimamente la recordaba mucho, incluso hasta soñaba con ella.

Incluso intenté volver a escribir, apoyándome en el recuerdo de los días en los que Taylor me impulsaba a hacerlo.. Ella siempre decía que le gustaban mis poemas y por duro que parezca, el día en que necesite expresarle todo mi sentir, y dejar fluir las palabras, no pude. No pude continuar con un poema que hasta el día de hoy he acabado... "Hoy será un largo día.." pensé tomando una bocanada de aire y levantándome de la butaca; para ir dentro.

Antes siempre buscaba una excusa para no volver a Forks. Cuando no era porque mi papá necesitaba ayuda, era porque no quería dejarlo solo con todos esos vampiros.. O alguna excusa absurda incluso hasta para mí.. Ahora, después de dos años de haber estado dándole vueltas al asunto; me decidí.

No puedo negar que me sentía muy a gusto con la vida de una joven "normal" de diecinueve años, a la que había tenido que ajustarme al decidir dejar a mi padre solo en la Toscana, pero ahora que iba a volver a Forks tendría que acoplarme al paso y a las obligaciones de una joven estudiante de diecisiete años, que vivía sola toda la semana; esperando que llegase el fin de semana para que su padre volviera de Seattle; lugar en el cual trabajaba. Y ese no era el único cambio, ya que mi nombre a partir de ahora sería: Alexzandra White, o "Alexz" para los amigos. Como bien había dicho, tendría que hacerme pasar por mi propia hija, es decir; Alexz sería la hija de Adrienne.

Recogí lo último que me quedaba y esperé que la noche cayera, para que las manecillas del reloj corrieran velozmente hasta llegar a el momento de marcharme. El conteo regresivo había comenzado.

Los rayos de luz de la mañana, entraron por la venta de mi habitación, despertándome de aquel incómodo sueño que había tenido..

_**" Lo primero que escuché nada más levantarme fueron los gritos excitación de Taylor. A ella le encantaban los viajes de final de curso y más aún ese. Aquella primavera iríamos a un lugar soleado.. Era algo que nos había costado muchísimo conseguir, pero al final pudimos.. ¿Quién se podía resistir a la mirada convencedora de unos adolescentes de 17 años? Absolutamente nadie.**_

Me resultó completamente imposible no acompañar a mi amiga en sus risas y sus saltos de alegría encima de la cama.. Corrimos por toda la habitación y reímos hasta que nos dolió el abdomen y armamos tanto jaleo que hasta que la madre de Taylor no nos llamó no paramos.

- ¡Chicas! -gritó asomándose por el umbral de la puerta pintada de blanco con flores de múltiples colores y un letrero al otro lado que ponía "PRINCESAS DURMIENDO".- a ver si os calmáis un poquito y bajáis a desayunar..  
- ¡Buenos días mami! -exclamó Taylor, a la par que daba un brinco de la cama al suelo, para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre. Yo me senté en la cama mirando todo el cariño que se ofrecían.. Era tan agradable poder disfrutar de esos momentos, aunque yo no tuviera a una madre que me ofreciera todo ese cariño.  
- Venga princesas, a desayunar o llegaréis tarde al aeropuerto. -entró a la habitación y recogió unas cuantas cosas que estaban por ahí tiradas.  
- ¿Ha llamado mi padre? -le pregunté.  
- Si cielo, se ha comprometido a llevaros él.. -me acarició la mejilla.

Era tan cálida.. Ella y Taylor llenaban ese vacío que había en mi corazón.." ****

Sonreí al recordarlo, aunque me era incomodo tenerla en mis sueños, esos recuerdos eran los mejores de mi larga existencia. Jamás volví a ser feliz como en esa época. Si bien papá me amaba, la calidez de una madre no la podía reemplazar por nada. Me levante y fui al baño, me cambie algo sencillo, no quería llamar la atención mas de lo debido. Ya estaba lista, había guardado todo lo que necesitaba, el resto lo podía comprar en Port Angeles; como recordaba ese sitio. Bueno, mas valía no ponerme a pensar más, si no con seguridad perdería el avión.

Cogí la maleta y voltee a dar una ultima mirada a mi apartamento, me daba un poco de nostalgia. Salí y me dirigí al ascensor, baje al Lobby y me despedí de Franchesco, el encargado del edifico, un hombre muy bonachón.

-Buongiorno Signorina Adrienne. -me saludó él cordialmente, como cada día.  
-Buongiorno, Franchesco, pero ya te he dicho que me digas Alexz. -le corregí.  
-Sí , signorina. Me olvidaba la está esperando un carro.- Apenas dijo esto, un hombre alto y guapo, apareció en la puerta.  
-Hola Adrienne, o debería decir Alexzandra -mi papá como siempre dejándome ver que no le gustaba mi cambio de nombre ni mi idea.  
-Hola papá, no me digas que has venido otra vez ha hacerme cambiar de opinión. -Frunció los labios, sí, a eso había venido.  
-No, solo quería acompañarte al aeropuerto, si es que me lo permites..

-Claro, cuando te he negado algo -dije tomando su brazo y despidiéndome con la mano de Franchesco.. Subimos al coche ,un Audi A6 negro, claro cortesía de los Vulturis. Papá manejo en silencio y cuando llegamos me dijo....

-Estas segura de lo que vas ha hacer Alexz. -vaya era la primera vez que usaba ese diminutivo conmigo, siempre me decía "Mi Niña"  
-Sí, Leo -bromee, papá blanqueo los ojos, jamás le gusto que le dijera Leo.  
-Ay mi niña -ahí estaba otra vez el paternalismo excesivo- Solo espero que toda salga bien y que no salgas herida en ningún aspecto.  
¿En ningún aspecto? A que se refería con eso. Es que acaso la vidente de los Vulturis le había dicho algo que no me quería decir.  
-Papá, por que dices eso. -le pregunte un tanto irritada -Es que acaso Lena ha visto algo. -Papá sonrió, pero no era sincero lo sabía.  
-No mi niña, Lena no ha visto nada, solo me preocupas eso es todo. No iba a insistir, además no quería saber que había visto o dejado de ver la perfecta de Lena.  
-Esta bien papá, y no te preocupes, todo irá como lo he planeado -dije un poco fría y calculadora. A papá no le gustaba que usara ese tono de voz, siempre creyó que el llevarme a vivir con los Vulturis, había influido en mi carácter, pero no era así.  
-Te quiero niña, no dejes de hablarme si necesitas algo, o si necesitas que valla. -dijo claramente compungido, me dio lastima dejarlo solo, y estuve a punto de arrepentirme.  
-Yo también te amo, papá; y no te preocupes todo irá bien, te lo aseguro..-él noto mi nerviosismo pero no dijo nada mas, solo me cobijo entre sus fríos y pétreos brazos y susurro..  
-:NO hagas que Aro se moleste, esta bien, no cometas ninguna tontería..  
-Sí -le contesté, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me baje del carro y papá me ayudo con la maleta. Me abrazo una última vez y me perdí de vista entre la gente. La próxima vez que lo viera tal vez, yo habría completado mi venganza y no volvería a ser su Niña, nunca más. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3. **

**Llegue a Forks de madrugada, como lo había planeado. El viaje fue largo, pero no tanto para mí. Solo recuerdo haber dormido un poco en el avión de Seatle.**

**Apenas baje del taxi, me sentí mareada, rara y un poco desubicada.. Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, recuerdos de Taylor, de su madre, del Instituto, de todo.. Sacudí la cabeza, ahora no podía dejarme llevar por el sentimentalismo, tenía que mantenerme fría ante todas las circunstancias.**

**Pagué al taxista por sus servicios y después el señor amablemente dejó las maletas en la puerta. Observe la casa, indiscutiblemente era hermosa, una de las mejores que había en Forks. Abrí la puerta y el olor a limpio me dio de lleno. Encendí las luces y me dirigí de frente a las escaleras que conducían hasta la segunda planta, dónde había tres dormitorios, y entre ellos el mío. Dejé mis maletas en el suelo y tan solo abrí una para sacar mi pijama de color rosa.**

**Volvía a la primera planta después de cambiarme, para observar más detenidamente, el que a partir de ese día, sería mi hogar. A pesar de estar en Septiembre hacía un poco de frío, pero en Forks eso era completamente normal. Caminé hasta la cocina, en donde estaba el regulador de temperatura de toda la casa, y lo puse a veintiún grados centígrados; aunque era vampiro no dejaba de tener algunas debilidades humanas.**

**La cocina era verdaderamente grande, tenía ya todos los electrodomésticos necesarios, y el resto de la casa estaba muy bien amueblada. Los sofás eran de un material muy fino y el color era blanco roto, bastante caros supuse.. También había una gran televisión plasma, delante la cual iba a pasar bastantes horas de insomnio...La casa estaba ya toda adornada con cosas bastante lujosas, pero modernas.. Sobre todo caras, pero poco importaba el precio ya que mi padre se lo podía permitir.. Además se trataba de aparentar ser una chica con mucho dinero, no de ser una normal y corriente, con cosas corrientes.. Suspiré.. En realidad me molestaba tener que pensar así. No tenía por costumbre ser tan superficial, pero o empezaba ya, o me iba a ver incapacitada para seguir con mis planes.**

**Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, y busqué unas sábanas y un edredón para la cama en la habitación de planchar. Tendí las sábanas sobre la suave y mullida cama y me tumbé en ella. Tenía un poco de sed y hambre, pero ya mañana cazaría, ahora en lo único que pensaba era en dormir y sobre todo en alistarme para que mi plan tomara comienzo.**

**El sonido del timbre a lo lejos me sacó del profundo sueño en el que me había sumido desde la madrugada anterior. Gracias a Dios, no había soñado con Taylor. Me levanté rápidamente, y caminé a trompicones hacia el ventanal que daba a la parte delantera de la enorme casa. Corrí las finas cortinas blancas, para ver quién era el que hacía tanto ruido.. Miré al cielo, que estaba completamente encapotado por nubes grisáceas.. Tenía pinta de estar apunto de llover, algo completamente normal en un sitio como Forks.. Volví la vista abajo y vi a un hombre con un traje de etiqueta, esperando a lado de un Jaguar XF Diesel S en color negro.**

**Crucé el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación corriendo, para bajar las escaleras de dos en dos y abrirle la puerta a mi vida a aquella preciosidad. Tenía un lazo de color rojo en el capó.. "Te quiero papá.." pensé, mientras me mordía en labio inferior.**

**Ese automóvil era perfecto.. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era justo lo que necesitaba para aparentar lo que quería.. Una niña rica y consentida. Cogí mi cabello rubio y ondulado en una coleta y me hice el flequillo a un lado, para así dejar mi rostro despejado.**

**- ¿Es usted la señorita White? -preguntó aquel joven. Era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello negro, corto y rizado.**

**- Si.. -le sonreí amablemente y él se quedo anonadado, esas eran una de las cosas que pasaba cuando una semi-vampiro o una vampiro, le sonreía a un humano.. "El arma de caza perfecta", pensé.**

**- Un regalo del Señor Leonardo White, su padre. -dijo él volviendo a la realidad.- ¿podría firmarme aquí, por favor?  
- Por supuesto.. -dije tomando el papel. Lo firme y se lo devolví.  
- Muchas gracias señorita.. -tartamudeó.- Aquí tiene sus llaves, que tenga un muy buen día.  
- Igualmente. -me despedí con la mano, mientras él subía a un BMW negro que le estaba esperando al otro lado de la calle.**

**Jugueteé con las llaves de mi coche y regrese a la casa para cambiarme. Hoy sería mi primer día en el instituto de Forks, y a pesar de que el olor de los humanos no me molestaba en absoluto, tenía que alimentarme.. Consejos de un padre sobre protector, que quería impedir a toda costa que su hija se convirtiera en lo que él había sido un día.**

**Entre emocionada y nerviosa salí de caza, tomando camino por el bosque que se extendía tras mi hogar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, abriéndome paso entre la maleza del húmedo bosque de Forks. Seguí mis instintos vampíricos hasta dar con la presa que sería mi desayuno. Era un ciervo de sangre dulce y caliente, que estaba pastoreando a lado de un pequeño arroyo, formado a partir de una bolsa de agua en el suelo.**

**Me preparé para abalanzarme sobre mi presa y una vez la tuve bajo mi control, sacié toda mi sed. Sentí que ya era suficiente por una mañana. Normalmente no necesitaba beber mucha.. Mi padre siempre compraba botellas de sangre fresca que calentaba en el microondas cuando era pequeña. Incluso cuando vivía en Italia venía con las botellas de sangre, bromeando. Pocas eran las veces que nos íbamos de excursión a algún bosque para cazar animales.. La verdad es que la sangre recién salida de algún animal era mucho más rica que la calentada en el microondas, pero cuando no tienes dónde cazar esa es la única salida.**

**A diferencia de los sádicos vampiros para los que trabajaba mi padre, ambos nos alimentábamos de animales. Éramos "vegetarianos", por así decirlo. Los Vulturi jamás entendieron el por qué de nuestra elección, pero era sencillo en realidad. Mi padre había renunciado a la sangre humana cuando conoció a mi madre. La suerte era que a pesar de trabajar para ellos como su abogado, no había cambiado de parecer.**

**Regrese a casa, tomé el bolso y me subí a mi nuevo auto, que ronroneo a penas lo encendí. Sonreí y me dije que tendría que llamar a mi padre para agradecerle el regalo.. "¿Cómo estará Leo?" Me pregunté en mi fuero interno, mientras daba marcha atrás para dirigirme hacia el Instituto.**

**Cuando llegué no pude evitar sonreír al ver que todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí. Había decidido ponerme la mejor ropa que había comprado. Fui hacia Secretaría sin problemas, ya que en realidad me conocía ese instituto como a mí misma. Nada había cambiado en nada y eso que habían pasado ya varios años.  
Una mujer mayor de cabellos rojizos me atendió, era bastante amable aunque parecía bastante incontenta con su trabajado.. Rellené los papeles de las actividades optativas y las clases a las que quería ir y cogí el horario, las llaves de mi taquilla y el mapa de las clases que me dio.**

**Todos los alumnos cuchicheaban a mi alrededor, mientras yo solo me limitaba a sonreír para mis adentros.. Las chicas no paraban de mirarme y sonreír amablemente.. De momento había conseguido mi primer objetivo: ser el centro de atención.**

**Caminé hacia la que sería mi taquilla, dejé todos los libros que me había encontrado ya en casa gracias a que mi padre había tenido la gentileza de comprármelos todos, y cogí los de las primeras horas. Biología, Cálculo y Literatura, esas eran mis tres primeras materias.**

**Crucé los pasillos del Instituto con gracia y la mejor de las sonrisas surcaba mi rostro. Cada vez que pasaba por algún cúmulo de personas, me habrían paso sin ninguna dificultad. La verdad es que el Instituto de Forks no tenía la pinta de ser el Instituto con más gente adinerada de todo Estados unidos, pero algo habría que hacer.**

**Al pasar por delante de el Aula de música sentí que algo me recorría el cuerpo.. Era el recuerdo de Taylor.. Perdí completamente el rumbo, aunque intenté que no se me notara.. No fue nada más que un intento vano ya que al ponerme la mano en los ojos choqué contra alguien y todos mis libros fueron a parar al suelo.. Mis piernas flaquearon y me sentí débil. Por un momento pensé que yo también caería, pero unos brazos me cogieron con fuerza.**

**- ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó una voz aterciopelada. Era la voz más perfecta que había escuchado en mi vida. Me cogí de aquellos brazos musculosos para no caer y pude sentir su olor.**

**El olor de su sangre.. era tan dulce.. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por probarla.. Por un momento pensé que lo haría, no pensaba en nada más que sentir su pulso en mis labios y el sabor metálico y dulce de su sangre en mi lengua.. Podía casi saborearla.. Sentí cómo mis colmillos crecían poco a poco y mis dientes afilados ardían por el deseo.. Pasé mi lengua en ellos para controlarme.**

**Abrí mis ojos y giré mi rostro después de ser conciente de que no podía.. Entonces me encontré con sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándome fijamente con un atisbo de preocupación.. Era el humano más guapo que había conocido en toda mi existencia. Su cuerpo estaba cerca del mío y podía sentir su dulce respiración chocar contra mí.. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir esas ganas que tenía de poseerle.. No sabía hasta qué punto deseaba su sangre.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola bueno ya que ahora tengo untiempo me he decidio ha actualizar, así que dejare dos capitulos :D**

**Bueno auqnue no halla reviews me gustaria dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomen la molestia de leer esto, y en especial a Bluemoon y Yumey. Espero que les guste  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV - Capitulo 1 **

**Otro amanecer.. Otro día mas en este tedio que tiene por nombre "rutina". Abrí mis ojos y observé cómo los tenues rayos de sol se colaban tímidamente por entre medio  
de las cortinas de la ventana de mi habitación, iluminando a su paso mi tortuosa prisión.**

A lo lejos podía escuchar los chillidos de Alice, que revolotea de arriba a abajo, alistándose para el Instituto. Me volteé en la cama, con intenciones de no ir y quedarme  
durmiendo.. Últimamente Bella estaba muy rara, distante..

"Bella.." pensé mientras suspiraba al recordar todo el tiempo junto a ella. Ya casi hacía un año que estábamos juntos y no puedo decir que fueron precisamente los mejores  
días de mi vida, no porque no disfrutase de su compañía, si no porque ella siempre estuvo muy insegura de nuestra relación.. Los motivos que a ella le parecen coherentes a  
mí no me parecen más que tonterías. Todavía no puedo entender, cómo es que puede pensar, que un chico no puede interesarse en ella.. Creo que me sobre valora demasiado, no soy  
nada del otro mundo, o al menos siempre insisto en ello, pero Bella no parece entrar en razón.

Por no nombrar las últimas semanas.. Han sido desastrosas.. Sus temores y ansiedades han aumentando a grados alarmantes. Tiene pesadillas muy vívidas, y siente que la dejaré  
pronto, pero cuando le pregunto por qué, no lo sabe contestar. Me pregunto si no sera por esos meses que tuve que marcharme de viaje, esos meses que Jacob Black supo aprovechar  
para acercarse a ella aún más.

Escuché unos pasos que se dirigían a toda prisa por el pasillo de la segundo planta, pasos que cada vez estaban más cerca.. No.. Esa era Alice y si no me daba prisa en  
salir de la cama se me tiraría encima a torturarme para que me vistiese rápido. Me levanté y recogí mis pantalones de dormir del suelo, con intenciones de correr al lavabo..  
demasiado tarde.

- ¡Buenos días hermanito! -"Demasiado cariño", pensé mientras mi hermana me estrujaba. "Algo trama", me dije mirándola de reojo. Cuando Alice se ponía en ese plan había que  
temerla, y mucho. Siempre me he preguntado si Alice no es un poco psíquica a veces..  
-Dímelo ya Alice, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -resoplé.  
-Aishhh Edward, ¿por qué eres así conmigo? -dijo haciendo un puchero- Es solo que presiento que hoy será un día muy especial para ti, es como si alguien me lo estuviera  
diciendo a gritos -empezó a apretarme los mofletes-. Últimamente estás muy raro y pareces triste, por eso quería animarte ya desde el primer día de instituto. Alegrate un  
poco ¿vale? -moví mi cabeza en señal de asentimiento y ella me abrazó mientras reía complacida.  
-¡Hey! Cuidado que no estoy vestido -dijo yo intentando molestarla.  
-Cuando no tú, enserio arruinas el momento. Nos vemos en clases -se separó de mí y me golpeó la mejilla.

Reí al verla salir del cuarto un poco roja, era muy fácil molestarla pero también demasiado difícil llevarle la contraria. La pequeña Alice tenía el cabello negro y corto  
hasta el hombre, despuntado. Sus ojos eran marrones y redondos, perfectos para su rostro fino y dulce. Corrí a tomar una ducha rápida, ya que era un poco tarde y tenía que  
desayunar para ir a recoger a Bella a su casa.

Justo al llegar a mi habitación busqué mi móvil para ver la hora y había un mensaje de Bella que decía:

"Edward hoy no hace falta que pases a buscarme, Jessica me llevará en su coche.. Ya sabes, últimamente casi no pasamos tiempo juntas y bueno, ella está un poco triste por  
lo de Mike. Te veo en clase de Bio."

Era el mensaje más seco y simple que me había enviado nunca Bella. Esa mañana me di cuenta que nuestra relación iba muy pero que muy mal. A decir verdad me había molestado  
mucho, aunque quizás no había sido esa si intención, pero sin querer me había rechazado.. Había rechazado mi compañía como tantas otras tardes de verano. Meneé la cabeza  
para quitarme la idea de que quizás nuestra relación se acabaría y me vestí rápido. Baje a la cocina, saludando a mis padres, que ya estaban tomando desayuno junto Emmett y  
Alice.

-Que tarde bajas a desayunar Edward -dijo Emmett con intenciones de molestarme.

Emmett era mucho más alto y musculoso que yo, tenía el cabello negro igual que Alice, pero era rizado y corto. Y siempre estaba incordiandome con cuestiones que carecían de  
importancia, pero que muchas veces me molestaban.

-No molestes a tu hermano, que aún es pronto -dijo Esme, mi madre.

Ella era una de las mujeres más comprensivas y amorosas que he conocido en mi vida. Además de lo bella que era: tenía el cabello lacio y castaño, su rostro tenía forma de  
corazón, con unos trazos delicados y dulces.

-Además no creo que después de la excursión de ayer tuviera muchas ganas de levantarse -añadió Carlisle.

Él era mi padre, una de las personas más sabias que he conocido, y por supuesto de las más respetables de Forks. Tenía el cabello rubio y era alto y corpulento. Según las  
enfermeras del hospital de Forks, era muy atractivo.

-¡Oh, sí! -exclamó Emmett- yo al menos quedé muerto, ahora mismo me duele todo.  
-Eso si que es extraño -murmuró Alice-. Si tú eres el fortachón de la familia.. Emmett, estás perdiendo facultades. Rosalie te está quitando las energías..  
-Alice.. -protestó Esme.  
-No creo que esté diciendo alguna mentira -añadí yo.  
-Al menos yo no soy un reprimido sexual -me atacó Emmett.  
-¡Emmett! -exclamó Carlisle, mientras Alice reía por lo bajo.  
-Hasta luego -mascullé después de tomarme la taza de café.

Salí casi corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y me dirigí al garaje, para sacar el Volvo. Abrí la puerta del conductor, me senté y respire hondo mientras habría la puerta  
del garaje.

Quizás Alice tuviera razón, puede que lo que me esperaba en el Instituto fuese mucho mejor, después de todo era el primer día, no podía mirarlo todo desde el lado negativo.  
Conducí por la autopista solitaria de las afueras del pueblo, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que en realidad no era tan tarde, quizás podría detenerme un momento en la carretera.  
Estaba demasiado enfurecido como para conducir de ese modo..

Salí de la carretera y me adentré por un camino que había a un lado. Recuerdo muy bien que algunos días atrás unas personas había declarado que habían visto unos osos  
gigantes por los alrededores, era muy fácil enterarse de ese tipo de cosas cuando tu novia es la hija del jefe policía del pueblo.. Cogí mi cámara del salpicadero y salí  
con ella para adentrarme a la parte de aquel bosque que no se podía entrar con el coche. Caminé esperanzado de encontrar algo, aún faltaba una hora para entrar a clases,  
ese tiempo era de sobras para llegar. Además que era el primer día, y tampoco importaba mucho si llegaba tarde o no, o eso era lo que yo pensaba al respecto.

Escuchaba como algunas hojas secas crujían bajo mis pies, a pesar de estar en el mes de Septiembre, en Forks el Otoño siempre llegaba antes. Algo normal en un pueblo en el  
cual siempre hace frío.. Bella siempre se quejaba por ello. A ella le gustaba el sol, la calidez.. Soñaba con que llegase el día de marcharse "De este maldito pueblo sombrío.."  
a mí no me hubiera importado seguirla, pero tal y como estaban las cosas no estaba seguro si a ella le hubiera gustado que yo la siguiera.. De echo ni siquiera sabía qué  
quería de mí.. ya ni siquiera pasábamos tiempo juntos como antes..

Un sentimiento de odio me recorrió el cuerpo y apreté la mandíbula estúpidamente, como si de ese modo pudiera arrebatarle a Bella a Jacob, como si de esa manera pudiera  
prohibirle a ella que le viera.. Como me hubiera gustado poder ser alguien más, no un simple humano que temía perder a su novia.. un simple humano sin fuerzas para luchar  
contra él. Lo peor no es que no pudiera luchar, es que ella me lo prohibía, decía que él era su amigo.. y yo ¿qué era? Un monigote pintado en la pared, dispuesto a hacerle  
compañía cuando ella se cansara de él.

A lo lejos pude escuchar unos galopes de animal, me dispuse a poner mi cámara en marcha. Era un ciervo que corría a toda velocidad, parecía espantado por algo o porque  
alguien le perseguía. Me escondí tras los árboles y le hice una foto mientras él corría rápidamente. Siempre me hubiera gustado ser un animal para ser libre, pero si  
me paraba a ver.. los humanos éramos igual que los animales. Somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca, pero con la diferencia que a nosotros nos persigue el fantasma de  
las consecuencias.. Y igual que ellos éramos cazados por el animal más fuerte.

Una ráfaga de viento siguió al animal, pero un fue tan solo eso. Parecía una bestia borrosa, difuminada por la velocidad a la que iba.. ¿podía ser esa la bestia que habían  
visto aquellas personas que había mencionado Charlie? Podría ser que en lugar de un oso fuese otro tipo de ser, un ser tan veloz como el viento.

Desconcertado y con una sensación rara en el cuerpo salí de allí a paso ligero. Algo me decía que no debía mantenerme en ese sitio por más tiempo. Me metí en el coche y  
conducí despacio.. Me dolía la cabeza y parecía que escuchaba los lamentos de una muchacha. Parecía que alguien que estaba sufriendo estuviera dando gritos dentro de mí,  
no podía identificar cada palabra, pero si sabía que era la voz de una chica. Una voz dulce y melodiosa, una voz que por un momento, a pesar de la tortura, me gustó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había momentos en los que podía escuchar voces, nunca se lo decía a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. Pero a veces parecía que las cabezas de las personas  
me gritasen, normalmente pasaban cuando había gente enfurecida, triste o muy alegre. Digamos que cuando las emociones de esas personas superaban los límites. Entonces me  
torturaban múltiples voces a la vez, voces que me producían jaqueca, la única persona a la que nunca había escuchado era a Bella..

Conducí siguiendo aquella voz, que cada vez era más clara, seguí el camino que me indicaba. Ni siquiera sé como podía seguirla, tan solo sé que podía y cada vez que estaba  
más cerca de esa voz más me gustaba. Conocía la parte del pueblo en la que estaba, era cerca de donde vivía Mike. Avancé lentamente por la calle, siguiendo el rastro que  
dejaba aquella melodía jamás escuchada antes y entonces la oí con más claridad, con tanta que mi corazón dio un vuelco al sentir casa sílaba de aquella frase.

-" Mee gustaría retroceder el tiempo y que ella fuera conmigo.. -suspiró-. Necesito ser fuerte, por favor ayúdame" -sus palabras denotaban dolor. Un dolor del cual quizás  
yo jamás iba a conocer el motivo. Y me molestaba llegar a esa conclusión.

No se por qué no imaginé que una voz tan hermosa podía provenir de una chica así. Sus cabellos rubios y ondulados caían sobre sus hombros, y delineaban sus rostro fino y  
dulce. Su cuerpo era esbelto y siquiera medía un metro setenta. Su piel era pálida, tanto que incluso parecía brillar con los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban entre las  
nubes del cielo grisáceo de Forks. Ella parecía brillar, era como una estrella en medio del espacio oscuro, como una luz en medio de la penumbra.. Como un ángel.  
Jamás había visto a una chica con tal belleza,era tan hermosa que incluso dolía.

Me sorprendió mucho ver que su rostro expresaba la misma tristeza que su mente.. ¿sufrían los ángeles? No lo sabía, lo único que supe es que ella no lo merecía.

Suspiró y entró a su coche, que era un Jaguar negro. Sabía de aquel coche porque era un modelo que me había gustado desde el día en que lo vi, pero tenía entendido que  
no saldría aquel año, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que aquella muchacha debía tener unos padres con bastante dinero. Además que me ayudé al ver su casa, que era  
casi tan grande como la mía. No cabía duda que su familia tenía dinero, pero ella en lugar de parecer altiva y presumida como el resto de las chicas, parecía mas bien  
humilde.

Incluso me atrevería a decir que no le importaba nada más que eso que le causaba dolor. Eso y nada más.

-"¿Cómo estará Leo? -se preguntó-. Bueno, ésta tarde ya le llamaré." -pensó mientras daba marcha atrás en su coche.

Vi como se alejaba. No pude mover ni un solo musculo, fue como si estuviera impactado por aquella visión. Me quede con las dos manos en el volante, viendo como aquel angel  
se alejaba. Un claxon me hizo despertar de mis ensoñaciones y seguí manejando hasta que llegue al Instituto, pensando todavía en aquella muchacha. Me aparqué en mi sitio  
habitual, pensando aún en ella y dónde iría, al girar mi rostro algo llamó mi atención.. Al principio pensé que mi cerebro me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pestañeé con  
la esperanza de que lo que yo estaba viendo no fuera real, y me asombré por el límite al que yo había llevado aquella situación, pero se había vuelto algo incontrolable. Ahí  
estaba Bella, con nada más y nada menos que su "amigo" Jacob Black. Apreté la mandíbula, en un intento de contener toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Los celos me  
hervían la sangre al ver lo animados que conversaban.

Qué diablos sería tan gracioso, para que rieran de esa forma? No recordaba haber visto a Bella reír de esa manera conmigo.. Entonces caí en la cuenta,  
¿No me había dicho ella que iría con Jess? Esto no pinta nada bien.. ¿Acaso Bella me estaría mintiendo?  
Bajé del coche, mostrando mi mejor cara y me acerqué al grupo.. Otra vez las malditas voces, esta vez la de Jacob..."Maldita Sea, tiene que llegar a malograrlo todo."-pensó,  
dedicándome sus ya habituales miradas de odio. Miré a mi novia, que se veía un poco incómoda.

-Hola.. -musitó Bella, parecía prever mi mal genio- ¿Cómo estas? -se acerco despacio y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.  
-Bien.. -le contesté secamente-. Buenos días Jacob -le saludé fingiendo amabilidad.  
-Buenos días Edward -asintió a modo de saludo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y supe que en nuestros interiores nos estábamos batiendo en una lucha.  
-Sabes.. -dijo Bella, interrumpiendo nuestras habituales miradas de odio-, Jacob tuvo la amabilidad de recogernos a Jess y a mí. Es que el coche de Jess se malogro -explicó  
el motivo por el que estaba en su compañia, pero yo podía sentir la culpabilidad en cada una de sus palabras.

Al notar la tensión del ambiente, Jessica me preguntó si había terminado la tarea de no sé que curso, pero no le prestaba mayor atención. Solo atiné a decrile que sí.  
Miré el reloj. Demonios ya era tarde.  
-Bella, la clase ya va ha empezar. Vamos -le dije tomando su mano y acercándola a mi.  
-Este...ve avanzando, ahora mismo te alcanzo -dijo tomándome de la mano y dándome otra beso. Vi la cara de satisfacción de Jacob, sentía un impulso por pegarle en ese mismo  
momento.  
-Ok, te veo en el salón -Solté su mano y me fui caminando rumbo al edifcio 4.

Caminé por los pasillos con una mezcla de sentimientos a cuestas. Sentimientos que me pesaban. No sabía en qué momento me había equivocado, ni cómo me lo había montado, para  
hacer que la persona que más quería en este miserable mundo hubiera perdido el interés en mí. Ni siquiera sabía si era cierto que ella ya no me quería, pero lo que sí estaba  
seguro, era que las cosas entre nosotros no iban bien, y eso me hacía sentir fatal.. Sentía impotencia al saber que no había sido capaz de mantenerla a mi lado y hacerla feliz,  
tan feliz como ella se lo merecía ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo?

Ni siquiera era lo suficiente hombre para afrontarlo a él y decirle que se alejara, que ella era mía.. Pero ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso? Si en lugar de ser mía, yo era todo  
suyo. Sin duda alguna yo era como un niño que jugaba a ser hombre, dentro de un cuerpo que no era el suyo, con una vida que no era suya. Una vida que hasta el momento no  
había encontrado el rumbo por el cual dirigirse. Necesitaba una salida, algo que me empujara. Tenía que saber quien era verdaderamente.. Ya no sabía si estando con  
Bella podía ser yo mismo, quizás me estaba convirtiendo en lo que ella quería.. Puede que fuera así, y la única forma de saberlo, era estando solo. Escribiendo en el  
periódico y desentrañando historias olvidadas por la gente..

Seguía mi rumbo sin ninguna esperanza, sin encontrarle sentido a mi vida y escuchando pensamientos de gente que ni siquiera me importaban.. Pero justo cuando estaba preparándome  
para lo que me tocara vivir ese día, la escuché....Esa voz.. Aquella melodiosa voz, que había escuchado con anterioridad, estaba cerca.. Apresuré mis pasos y la busqué, pude  
darme percatarme cómo mi genio había cambiado por completo al darme cuenta que la había vuelto a encontrar.. O quizás ella me había encontrado a mí. Atravesé los grupos de  
gente que me impedían el encuentro con aquella muchacha, que sin siquiera saber de mi existencia, me había iluminado con su luz.  
Caminé buscando otra vez su rostro entre el gentío, escuchaba todo tipo de pensamientos, pero ninguno valía la pena...Solo el de ella, eratodo lo que me importaba ahora

Llegué al pasillo de las taquillas, en donde había más gente. Todas aquellas personas pensaban en lo hermosa que era, algunos chicos estaban tan emocionados que sus  
pensamientos se disparaban a velocidades vertiginosas, y vaya que lo erán. Traté de enfocarme solo en su voz. Me dí cuenta que todos estaban centrados en ellos..  
¿Cómo no estarlo? Era hermosa, indescriptiblemente hermosa. Caminaba abriéndose paso delicadamente, como si nadie pudiera tocarla. Sin siquiera hacer nada ya tenía todo  
el Instituto a sus pies.. Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban con cada paso que daba, tenía una sonrisa preciosa...

Adelanté a todas esas personas para buscar un encuentro con ella, no sabía con qué excusa acercarme, tan solo quería escuchar aquella voz, quería comprobar su su voz era tan  
hermosa como la de sus pensamientos.. Avancé un poco, pero de un momento a otro ella se paró en seco y giró su rostro hacia el aula de música. Su sonrisa se rompió por  
completo, para formar un gesto de confusión y ¿tristeza?.. Me acerqué más a ella, pero fue demasiado, ella chocó contra mí y vi cómo se balanceaba con la mano en los ojos,  
estaba apunto de caer. Rápidamente la cogí en mis brazos para que no cayera, y sus libros fueron a parar al suelo. Parecía tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez, como una muñeca  
de porcelana apunto de romperse en mil pedazos.. Olía sumamente bien. A vainilla y a flores silvestres.. Dulce, pero no empalagoso. Y su cabello rubio brillaba con tanta  
intensidad, que por momentos me cegaba.. Ella no podía ser real, parecía de mentira.. Sería una aparición...Pero se sentía tan real entre mis brazos

-¡Eh!, ¿estás bien? -alcancé a preguntarle.

Ella llegó a envolver sus manos frías a la par de cálidas en mi cuello, su respiración llegó a rozarme suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, al sentirla a igual  
temperatura que la de sus manos. No sé por qué, pero ella se quedó ahí, pegada a mí. Parecía estar debatiéndose en algo, era extraño.. Ya no podía leer sus pensamientos..  
Seguramente sus sentimientos no estaban tan al límite como para que yo pudiera escucharlos.

Después de unos segundos de confusión, me miró.. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.. Tan oscuros como el agua del mar, pero con un atisbo de misterio que me hizo querer  
entrar en su mente. Su mandíbula se tensó y mi corazón respondió con unos latidos más rápidos. Mi mirada se quedó fija en la suya, sin apartarla ni un momento, y de ese modo  
pude ver en su rostro, el debate en el que ella se encontraba.. En ese momento más que nunca quise poder controlar ese "poder" que tenía. Frunció el ceño y yo no pude hacer  
más que sonreír, era el gesto más encantador que había visto antes.

-Sí.. -respondió con voz queda, después de un rato. Se incorporó-. Muchas gracias, a veces soy un poco torpe.. -frunció los labios y trago fuerte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 4.**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Esos ojos tan brillantes y llenos de vida, me miraban completamente inconscientes del peligro al que se estaban enfrentando.. Intenté pensar en todo lo que pasaría si yo perdiera mi autocontrol.. Si yo osara alimentarme de ese humano, de ese humano que no sabía de mi existencia hasta ese día en concreto.  
Mi padre, pensé.. Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza, a la par que una vocecilla me gritaba que lo tomara.. Que tomara su sangre, que era mío, mío, mío...Era ahora o nunca.

"No hagas que Aro se moleste, esta bien, no cometas ninguna tontería.." resonó la voz de mi padre con tanta fuerza que me dejó aturdida. "No, no, no.." me repetí. No podía defraudar a la única persona que tenía en el mundo, no podía.. Por mí.. Él me sonrió sin darse cuenta que ese pequeño gesto podría haber significado su muerte inmediata, si es que yo no estuviera tratando de controlarme en ese mismo momento. Jamás había sentido esa ansiedad por beber sangre humana, ni siquiera hizo falta que mi padre me enseñara a resistirme. Nunca se despertó en mí ese instinto.

-Sí -respondí con voz queda -después de un rato-, tratando de separarme de sus brazos.- Muchas gracias. A veces soy un poco torpe -dije tratando de sonar tranquila aunque la sed me quemaba la garganta como nunca antes.  
- Deberías ir con más cuidado.. -añadió con aquella voz tan hipnotizante y una sonrisa ladeada asomó por su rostro. Los ojos le brillaron. Yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Él no merecía morir..- por aquí hay mucha gente cruel, que no pondría reparos en devolverte al suelo.  
- Entonces he tenido mucha suerte de haberme encontrado contigo. -le dije intentando ser lo más "normal" que podía. Aunque en realidad estaba conteniendo mi respiración.  
-Pues se podría de decir que has tenido la mejor de las suertes. Soy Edward Cullen..-dijo tendiéndome la mano  
-Mucho gusto Alexzandra White, pero por favor llámame Alexz -le estreche la mano. No sabía porqué, pero él emanaba un cierto magnetismo en mi.  
-Pues es un placer Alexz, y dime ¿Adónde te dirigías cuando caíste en mis brazos? -preguntó con sorna y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír, me sorprendía lo mucho que me agradaba Edward.  
-Primero, fue una casualidad pero igual te lo agradezco. Y segundo me dirigía a mi primera clase que si no me equivoco...-saque el papel del horario y observe mi primera clase- Me toca Biología.-a penas terminé de decir esto, él sonrió.  
-Pues entonces permítame que la acompañe Señorita White -y me dio el brazo para que lo tomara. "Si supiera él lo que soy, seguro no me la ofrecería tan gustoso" pensé mientras intentaba respirar lentamente, ya que me estaba ahogando.  
-Alexz, por favor -dije - Y no te preocupes no me voy a perder..-le sonreí e hice ademán de volver a caminar.  
- Yo también voy a esa clase.. -dijo acompasándose a mi paso.- Así que no me supone ningún problema acompañarte.. -me sonrió. Por Dios, este chico no tenía ningún sentido de supervivencia. Claro, es que yo no era un vampiro completo, pero no por eso era menos peligrosa. Di un vistazo rápido para observar el panorama. Muchas chicas estaban mirándome con deseos homicidas, parecía que Edward era un chico muy popular.  
-Creo que el resto de las chicas no piensan lo mismo.. -mascullé. Su rostro se tornó serio, incluso parecía que se estaba concentrando en algo..  
- Sobrevivirán.. -concluyó riéndose. Yo giré un poco mi rostro para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Esto iba a suponer un autentico reto para mi autocontrol. En eso recordé una historia que le había escuchado a Dimitri, uno de los guardaespaldas de Aro y con el que mejor me llevaba. Era sobre la "tua cantante", una persona que tenía la sangre tan dulce que te llamaba a tomarla. Él me había contado que era como si su sangre cantara para ti, por eso "cantante", y para un vampiro era muy difícil controlarse cuando se encontraba con la suya. Trate de respirar de nuevo, pero su aroma me golpeo con fuerza...Creo que yo había encontrado a mi cantante.. "Demonios" pensé, esto me traería problemas para llevara a cabo mi plan.

Trate de desviar la dirección de mis pensamientos y dije

-Por lo visto eres un chico muy popular ¿no? -Se puso serio, creo que la extremada atención no le gustaba.  
-Es algo inevitable en un pueblo tan pequeño -dijo fastidiado - NO hay muchas chicas que sean autenticas en sus sentimientos por aquí, siempre he podido sentir cuando alguien es sincero. -dijo levantando los hombros.

Lo quede mirando algo sorprendida, la única persona que sabía que podía saber cuando le estaban mintiendo era Maggie, una hermosa vampira que pertenecía a un clan irlandés; y que conocí por que el líder era amiga de mi padre. Sacudí mi cabeza, seguramente era una forma de expresarse o algo parecido.

-Y parece que tú, eres la excepción -dijo regalándome de nuevo esa enigmática sonrisa ladeada, que estaba poniendo al borde mi reciente mancillado autocontrol.  
-NO te dejes llevar por las apariencias..-me reí ante la ironía..Yo no iba a ser una de esas chicas dignas de admiración, y posiblemente ésta fuera la última vez que habláramos. Eso no me gustaba en absoluto..-Es mejor que no saques conclusiones adelantadas, a veces no todo es lo que parece -dije.  
-Tal vez tengas razón.. Pero por ahora tendré que llevarte la contraria.  
-Como quieras -mascullé entrando al salón

Dentro había un profesor preparando unas hojas, y al verme, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa..No hice más que sonreír ¿Qué podía hacer?

Edward pasó de largo, a sentarse al lado de una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y con el rostro pálido. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, que él correspondió al instante. Un rubor asomó por su cara en el momento que Edward le dio un beso en la frente. No sé a qué se debió mi molestia, pero sentí un profundo pesar cuando vi que él la trataba con tanta dulzura. Volteé mi rostro hacia el profesor, cuando este pregunto...

- ¿Adrienne? -dijo visiblemente sorprendido. ¿De dónde me conocía ese hombre? Le dediqué una mirada de extrañeza, mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos; y no hablé hasta que puse cada uno en su sitio.. - Mi nombre es Alexzandra, Adrienne es mi madre.. -intenté parecer lo más creíble que pude.  
- Es increíble el parecido.. -estaba muy asombrado. Divagué en mi mente, en busca de mis recuerdo, pero no encontré nada que me indicara el por qué de que aquel profesor me hubiera reconocido.  
- Es mi madre.. -dije riéndome un poco.  
- Así que Adrienne está de vuelta en Forks.. -murmuró para sí mismo.  
- Exacto. -contesté.- ¿y usted la conoce? -pregunté, tratando de qué me de mas información para acordarme de él.  
- Éramos compañeros en el Instituto.. Da la coincidencia que era este mismo -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, melancólica.-. Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ella, desde lo de Taylor, se marchó y pensé que no volvería.  
No ha vuelto.. -dije adolorida por haber escuchado el nombre de mi amiga.- ella está en Italia. Mis padres están separados y bueno.. Cuando se separaron decidieron compartir mi custodia.. Ya sabe, problemas..  
- ¡Ah! -exclamó él, parecía un poco desilusionado. Por más que lo intentaba no le recordaba.  
- Bueno Alexzandra White ¿verdad? -asentí.- disculpa, pero me he sorprendido mucho al verte. Por un momento he pensado que eras ella.. Mi nombre es Gustave Barner...

En ese momento miles de imágenes se me agolparon en la cabeza. Gustave, Gustave, Gustave.. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Él había sido mi primer novio.. No podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido y que hubiera dejado a ese muchacho tan atractivo y morena, tal y como estaba ahora.. Era un hombre bastante mayor, incluso parecía mucho mayor que mi padre. Aunque mi padre aparentaba unos veinte y tantos.  
- Puedes ir a sentarse junto a el joven Newton.. -continuó, mientras firmaba mi hoja de asistencia.

Yo asentí enseguida y me dirigí a mi sitio. El joven Newton.. Sólo podía haber una familia Newton en Forks, eso a menos que las cosas hubieran cambiado. Fijé mi mirada en el muchacho de cabellos rubios y rostro angelical, gobernado por una sonrisa, que se sentaba a mi lado. Sus ojos brillaban por una razón más que obvia.. Apartó sus libros del que iba a ser mi sitio y dijo:

- Mike Newton. -se presentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas y justo en el pómulo brillaban al recibir la luz de los fluorescentes.  
- Alexz White.. -dije sonriendo. La verdad es que me complacía mucho saber que las cosas iban yendo bien.. - Encantada. -puse mi libro encima de la mesa.  
-Es un verdadero placer. Dime, ya alguien te mostro el Instituto? -sonreí interiormente por la propuesta, la aceptaría encantada.  
-No -dije mostrándome un poco desilusionada.- ya sabes.. Soy la nueva en un sitio donde nadie me conoce..  
- Señor Newton, ¿puede dejar la conversación para después? -preguntó Gustave. Mike asintió. Yo le sonreí y fije mi mirada al frente, tratando de centrar mi atención en la clase.

Durante toda la hora el profesor no paraba de dar explicaciones acerca de la distribución de los trimestres, las notas de los exámenes, su forma de evaluar.. Etc etc..

La verdad es que resultaba muy difícil volver a empezar el instituto. Hacía ya bastantes años que no lo hacía y eso se notaba. En realidad me dediqué a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado Gustave.. En su tiempo yo había estado bastante atontada con él, pero nunca estuve realmente enamorada.. Es lo que suele pasar hasta que no encuentras tu verdadero amor, tu complemento. Vas vagando por el mundo en busca de tu otra mitad y hasta que no lo encuentras, no sientes las totalidad del amor.. Yo aún no lo había encontrado, eso estaba muy claro.

Giré mi rostro en busca de no sé qué.. Y entonces me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Edward.. Él y aquella muchacha se veían tan bien.. Seguramente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ella sería aquella chica que él buscaba.. La había encontrado, y parecía muy feliz junto a ella. No sé por qué, pero sentí envidia..Y no era una envidia normal. Tenía envidia de ella, porque podía estar junto a él.. El olor de su sangre me llegaba a pesar de la distancia de nuestros cuerpos.. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cada vez que se acercaba a aquella humana.. Su respiración agitada y ese deseo que ardía en su interior.. Él la deseaba a ella,  
mientras yo estaba sentada en un sitio lejos de él, anhelando su sangre con más fuerza que nunca.. Cerré fuerte mi puño y apreté la mandíbula para evitar esos pensamientos, era contraproducente seguir esa dirección, pero es que el deseo me superaba con creces. Definitivamente iba a ser una tarea titánica.

Al sonar el timbre salí corriendo de aquella aula. Ese no era el momento para hablar con Mike Newton.. No me sentía con ganas ni fuerzas para aguantar más la fragancia de Edward, pero la tenía tatuada en la mente.. Parecía que todo mi cuerpo estaba impregnado con aquella esencia de lavanda y vainilla.. Entré al lavabo corriendo, me eché un poco de agua en la cara e intenté relajarme.. Todo aquello me había cogido por sorpresa y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.. No podía. El deseo era muy grande, un deseo que jamás había experimentado.. Era demasiado para mí. Estuve apunto de ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña, pero unos sollozos se escucharon al otro lado de una de las puertas de los inodoros..

- ¿Quién está ahí? -pregunté. Podía sentir la dificultad con la que latía el corazón de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y la falta de respiración provocada por las lágrimas. Se hizo silencio, escuche como el corazón acompasaba su ritmo y el pistillo de la puerta se abría...

**

* * *

**

**Nuevo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vaya soy la única que se emociona ¬¬ No soy rencorosa así que....Gracias por las que nos leen, en especial a Yumey (fuiste nuestro primer reviews ^^) y a Bluemoon**

**Un beso a todas y pasen buen fin.....Porque yo la pasaré estudiando n.n**

**P.D: se me olvidaba quería recomendarles una canción _Your Winter de Sister Hazel _****  
**


	7. Chapter 8

**Holas niñas..Nuevo capitulo, que se lo dedicamos a Yumey. Enserio no sabes los ánimos que nos da T.T**

**Una pequeña aclaración, el capitulo de Edward es realmente despues de este. Así que lo sé es un error garrafal y acepto todos los insultos =(**

**Así que si me disculpan, prometo no equivocarme más y corrregiré mi error en este momento, moviendolo a donde corresponde. **

**Bueno sin más.. A leer XD  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Una joven de media altura, piel blanca -un poco broncínea- y cabellos muy rizados, y castaño oscuro, salió por la puerta. Tenía toda la cara roja y un costado un poco abollado..

Seguramente llevaba mucho rato llorando, porque sus ojos estaban muy hinchados.

- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté amablemente a la pequeña. Ella era mucho más bajita que yo, a pesar de que yo no era tan alta que digamos..

Sin saber el por qué, ella rompió a llorar y se tapó la cara para que no la mirara. Me daba muchísima pena verla en ese estado, me recordaba a mi amiga Taylor..

Aquellos días fueron muy duros para mí ¿para quién no es difícil ver a su casi hermana rota de dolor?  
Quizá por instinto y por pena, me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ella sin poner resistencia hizo lo propio. Pobre chica, debía estar sufriendo mucho para buscar consuelo en  
una desconocida.  
Pasaron minutos en lo que yo intentaba calmarla por todos los medios posibles, pero hasta después de un buen rato ella no dejó de llorar.

- Si -contestó ella entre sollozos-, siento mucho haberte hecho perder tu tiempo.. -se disculpó. No tenía por qué decir eso, la verdad es que no podía dejarla en ése estado.. No era propio de mí, y no era bueno para ella.

- No te preocupes.. -le sonreí para animarla. La verdad es que era una chica muy guapa, a pesar de los ojos hinchados, y parecía muy simpática- Aquí estoy para lo que necesites, si quieres desahogarte ya sabes..

- La verdad es que ahora ya estoy mucho mejor -sonrió por fin. Me alegró saber que lo estaba.. Supuse que el motivo de sus lágrimas era un chico, pero aún así no pregunté.

Nunca me había gustado hurgar en las heridas de la gente; más en las mías propias, siempre lo hacía-. Y todo gracias a ti.

- ¡Que va! -exclamé- Solo que no me gusta ver a la gente llorar.. -"**_No después de lo de mi mejor amiga_**" pensé- no sé por qué lo hacías, pero te aseguro que absolutamente nada se merece tus lágrimas.

- Muchas gracias.. -dijo con la voz ronca. Su nariz estaba congestionada por todo el tiempo que había estado llorando. Busqué en mi bolso y le di un paquete de toallitas de papel que llevaba siempre, por si lo necesitaba.

- Toma -dije dándoselo- será mejor que te mojes la cara un poco si no quieres que te vean así.  
- No sé cómo podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, sin siquiera conocerme.. -dijo cogiendo unas cuantas toallitas.  
- No te preocupes -dije, restandole importancia.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó devolviéndome el paquete.  
- Alexzandra White, pero llámame Alexz -le respondí.

- Encantada Alexz -me dio la mano-, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley, pero puedes llamarme Jess -sonrió. Jessica era una chica muy agradable y me hizo recordar tanto a mi amiga..

-Es un placer, Jess -dije estrechándole la mano.  
-Y ¿en qué curso estás matriculada? - preguntó curiosa mientras se lavaba la cara, tratando de borrar las evidencias de su llanto.

-Pues en el senior -conteste dándole otras toallitas de papel, al ver que se le habían terminado, para que se secara- ¿Enserio?, yo también, ¿Qué cursos llevas? De repente compartimos alguno -volví a sacar el papel de los horarios y le recité mis cursos.

Daba la casualidad que estaba con ella en Historia, Literatura, Lengua y Trigonometría. En ese momento sonó el timbre, y salimos juntas del baño. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, nos encontramos con Mike que me sonreía abiertamente. Jess se tensó apenas lo vio, y su corazón acelero el ritmo.

-Hola Alexz, ¿Qué paso?-me preguntó nada más acercarse a nosotras-. Saliste muy apurada.. -giró su rostro y frunciendo el ceño dijo: Hola, Jess -parecía un poco apenado al ver la cara a la chica que estaba a mi costado. Sentí la tensión del momento, y comprendí que Mike era el causante de sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento -interrumpí sus miradas, que hacían que poco al poco el corazón de Jessica vacilara en sus latidos- Necesitaba salir -él solo asintió, aún un poco desconcertado, y con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Jessica.

- ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? -preguntó, devolviendo su mirada hacia mí.

- Cálculo -le respondí secamente. No quería que me mirara de ese modo tan.. "_raro_" delante de Jessica. Eso le haría daño. El ver que el chico que quieres se interesa por otra chica, debía que ser horrible, y aún más cuando la chica acaba de ser tan amable contigo.. Entonces me vino la imagen de Edward besando a aquella muchacha en la frente, cariñosamente- ¿y a ti? -pregunté, tratando de sacarme las ideas tontas de la cabeza...

- Economía.. -dijo algo desanimado.  
- ¿Y a ti, Jessica? -le pregunté.  
- Lo mismo.. -murmuró. Sus ojos brillaban, casi parecía estar suplicándome que no la dejase sola con Mike, pero no podía quedarme junto a ella.

- Siento mucho tener que dejaros.. -dije apenada por Jessica- nos vemos Jessica, fue un gusto conocerte -le sonreí-. Y ya sabes nada vale la pena -dije con cierta sorna y una sonrisa ladeada.

La mañana pasó de manera muy lenta, casi insoportable. Los profesores no paraban de hablar y hablar, y eso realmente me estaba cansando. Además, aún tenía la fragancia de Edward mareándome.. Y sobre todo el recuerdo de él con aquella muchacha... No debería molestarme tanto, no entendía por qué me había impactado tanto esa demostración de cariño. Quería saber quién era ella, y si era la dueña de su corazón, aquella que le robaba el sueño y por la cual él sonreía cada día. Aquella a la cual pertenecían sus caricias, sus besos... Todo él. Quería saber su nombre, necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Quién es ella? -le pregunté a Jessica en voz baja, para que nadie nos escuchara mientras estábamos sentadas en la cafetería del Instituto, en la hora libre.

Aquella mañana me había bastado para conocer a un montón de chicos que me miraban con brillo en los ojos, y Jessica parecía estar muy contenta por ser la que me conocía. En nuestra mesa estaban sentados algunos de esos chicas y chicas. Había una chica que también era muy simpática: Ángela, si mal no recuerdo. Del resto de los nombres era imposible acordarse. Cada uno era más superficial que el anterior, pero si quería que el plan surtiera efecto, necesitaba rodearme de ese tipo de gente; aunque claro de solo pensarlo se me revolvían las tripas.

- Ella es Isabella Swan.. -murmuró. Entre nosotras se había creado una complicidad que no hubiera imaginado llegar a alcanzar con nadie más, o al menos eso creí-  
la hija del Jefe policía de Forks. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada en especial.. -mascullé. Tragué una patata frita de mi plato con fuerza- es solo que van conmigo a clase de Biología y allí los vi juntos..  
- Son novios.. -dijo ella despreocupada. A pesar de que me lo imaginaba, el corazón se me paró en seco y se me heló la sangre- Hace un año que están juntos. Se hicieron novios un año después de que Edward llegara a Forks.. -relató- al principio nadie se imaginaba que ella pudiera estar con el chico más guapo del Instituto,  
a pesar de que es muy maja y tal..

- ¿La conoces? -le pregunté.

- Si, es amiga mía -contestó- pero ya sabes.. Quizás ellos necesitan más intimidad y por eso están solos.. -dijo ella analizando mi rostro. Supe por qué me miraba  
con tanta atención, mi mandíbula estaba tensa y supuse que mis ojos estaban más oscuros. No sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que eso de "_La tua cantante_" hacía que tuviera celos de aquella muchacha inocente.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -me preguntó.  
- No, nada -meneé la cabeza e intenté relajarme, pero no podía con aquel aroma flotando por la estancia.  
- Edward es muy guapo.. -musitó ella-. Es normal que te fijes en él -mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
- Te equivocas.. -farfullé, con el ceño fruncido. Bajé mi mirada.

- Ya.. -masculló. "**_Demonios_**", pensé. "**_Si no me controlo echo todo a perder_**". Trate de usar una técnica evasoria, tal y como me había enseñado Renata, la guardasespaldas personal de Aro, y que era especialista en escudos y en diplomacia.

-Te equivocas -repetí suavemente, tratando de que mi voz sonara como una caricia en cada palabra-Claro que es muy guapo, pero no es del tipo de muchacho que me atrae. Solo lo pregunte porque me dio mucha curiosidad, al ser él tan atento conmigo en la mañana -terminé mi breve discurso y observe a Jess, que estaba como hipnotizada.

-Si claro -entiendo perfectamente. Traté de tentar nuevamente mi suerte, con el pequeño truco que había utilizado y le dije - ¿Podrías presentarme a Isabella,  
me gustaría conocerla? -realmente me estaba pasando del limite impuesto por mi misma, pero esto era más que un simple capricho, y eso que jamás había sido caprichosa.

-Claro, ella también esta en Literatura y Trigonometría -dijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, seguro para ordenar sus ideas un poco.  
-Vaya que suerte -dije entre complacida y preocupada.

En ese momento entraron a la cafeteria, dos parejas que antes no había visto. Dos chicas, cada una hermosa a su manera, pero diametralmente opuestas; y los chicos otro tanto.

Una de ellas era rubia, igual que yo, alta y con de facciones muy finas, era dolorosamente hermosa. Estaba segura que cualquier chica se hubiera sentido herida ante su belleza.. y Jessica era la clara prueba. Aquella rubia iba de la mano de un chico alto y fortachón, que por cierto era bastante atractivo. Sus cabellos rizados cortos quedaban muy bien con la dulce cara de niño que tenía, una sonrisa preciosa. La otra pareja la formaban una chica bajita, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y despuntado; parecía un duendecillo, pero era hermosa. Iba de la mano de un joven alto rubio y risueño, que se parecía bastante a la chica de cabellos dorados.

Después de coger sus bandejas de comida se separaron, la rubia fue con su pareja a la mesa de los jugadores de futbol americano y la duendecillo se fue con la suya, hacia donde estaba Isabella y Edward.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -le pregunté a Jessica.

-Aquellos que se han ido a sentar con los jugadores y las animadoras son Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen, hermano de Edward Cullen -dijo mirandolos- y aquellos que están con Bella y Edward son Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward y Emmett, y el rubio es hermano de Rosalie: Jasper Hale. Todos ellos son hijos de familias muy poderosas, digamos que los niños ricos de Forks.. Aunque si te digo la verdad, la que se lo tiene más creído es Rosalie -Jessica frunció el ceño y supe que ella había tenido más de un mal encuentro con la chica de cabellos dorados.

Caminé por los pasillos lentamente, Jessica iba a mi lado, hablándome de millones de cosas sobre gente que no conocía. La verdad es que era muy parlanchina y a veces me apetecía decirle que se callara, pero tampoco era mala chica.

Llegó la hora de entrar a clase de Trigonometría y allí hice que la profesora me firmara la hoja de asistencia, tal y como lo había hecho durante toda la mañana. Justo en ese momento, ella me indicó que me fuera a sentar a lado de la señorita Swan. Sonreí para mis adentros, al ver que la suerte estaba de mi parte. Caminé hacía la mesa que estaba a su lado y pude sentir el corazón acelerado de aquella chica. No sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que ella tenía algún sentido extraño que le hacía saber que yo no era normal.

- Hola -dije sonriéndole. No sé por qué, pero ella casi salta de la silla al hablarle. Su corazón latía descontrolado, casi queriéndo salir de su pecho y su rostro era casi de pánico.. ¿Quién era esa chica, y por qué parecía temerme?

* * *

**Bueno en menos tiempo de lo esperado he vuelto a actualizar XD**

**Valgan las verdades, esperaba alguno que otro reviews (Yumey querida, no pienses que desprecio los tuyos, es más los atesoro por que son los primeros U.U)**

**Pero...Me conformo con los que tengo. Y por fin se encontraron Bella y Alexz, esto se va a poner muy interesante ya lo verán.**

**Antes de despedirme hacerme publicidad gratuita: Tengo un fic que se llama _Laberinto de Rosas_ un Dramione...Si desean leerlo, lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**Ahora si, besotes para ustedes y mil gracias por leernos, en las oscuridad o manifestandose dejando RR (ya saben el botoncito verde que esta abajo ↓ )**

**Recomendación Musical: Iris de Goo Goo Dolls**


	8. Chapter 7

**Niñas miles de perdones, la actualización es el capitulo anterior, ahí les explico que paso.**

**Yo y mi mente volada, me iré a tirar del acantilado. Mil disculpas por los inconvenientes **

**Para compensarlas pondré otro capitulo más**

**

* * *

Edward POV II**

-Deberías ir con más cuidado -añadí. De repente me salió una de aquellas sonrisas que hacía que Bella se sonrojase a veces, ella me la devolvió-, por aquí hay mucha gente cruel que no pondría reparos en devolverte al suelo -dije refiriéndome a las animadoras y a algunas cuantas chicas del Instituto, nadie más que Bella sabía lo crueles que eran, sobre todo al enterarse de que yo estaba con ella.

-Entonces he tenido mucha suerte de haberme encontrado contigo -dijo. Era algo extraña, parecía estar conteniéndose.  
-Pues se podría decir que has tenido la mejor de las suertes -intenté ser gracioso-. Soy Edward Cullen -le tendí mi mano.

-Mucho gusto, Alexzandra White -se presentó, mientras estrechaba mi mano. Su tacto era suave, y su temperatura no era ni fría ni cálida. Sentí como un tipo de magnetismo-. Pero por favor, llámame Alexz.

-Pues es un placer Alexz, y dime ¿A dónde te dirigías cuando caíste en mis brazos? -le pregunté con sorna, y ella me sonrió. No sé por qué, pero por primera vez sentí aquello que se siente al ver una chica bonita sonreír gracias a ti.

-Primero, fue una causalidad pero igual te lo agradezco -fingió ofensa-. Y segundo, me dirigía a mi primera clase que si no me equivoco.. -sacó un papel, que supe identificar como el horario de las clases-. Me toca Biología -culminó. Yo sonreí agradecido por que fuera esa clase y no otra.

-Pues entonces permítame que la acompañe Señorita White -dije, ofreciéndole mi brazo para acompañarla al salón. Pero no lo acepto.

-Alexz, por favor -dijo alejándose de mi un paso-. Y no te preocupes no me voy a perder.. -me sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Vaya, si que era una chica extraña. Claro, no es que a mi me gustase alardear de ser guapo y de que muchas chicas del Instituto me persiguieran, pero ella no me presto más atención de la necesaria.

- Yo también voy a esa clase..-dije, alejando tales pensamientos, y acompasándome a su paso-. Así que no me supone ningún problema acompañarte.. -le sonreí, intentando de que como Bella, se sonrojara; pero en vez de eso dio una fugaz mirada al pasillo.

"¿En qué estará pensando?" me pregunté, al no escuchar absolutamente nada en su cabeza. Era la primera vez que me apetecía escuchar los pensamientos de alguien que no fuese mi novia.

-Creo que el resto de las chicas no piensan lo mismo...-me quedé callado. Traté de concentrarme en los pensamientos de las animadoras que estaban cerca, más que eso traté de ordenar cada pensamiento. Sí, querían asesinarla por estar cerca de mí.. Eso me molesto de sobremanera.

-Sobrevivirán -añadí con voz seria, y luego me reí. Vi cómo giraba su cabeza y tomaba una bocanada de aire, me extrañó. Nuevamente parecía estar conteniendo la respiración..

Por Dios que era hermosa. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, mil imágenes de ella y yo se agolparon en mi mente.. NO.. Sacudí mi cabeza imperceptiblemente. Por más que esté de malas con Bella, ella era mi novia, la persona que amaba.. Esto me iba ha traer muchas complicaciones..

-Por lo visto eres un chico muy popular ¿no? -me pregunto mientras seguía cavilando. Me puse tenso, no sabia por qué, pero no quería que ella tuviera esa imagen de mi. La idea de que era de esos chicos que creen que todas las muchachas se mueren por ellos.. No. No quería que ella tuviera esa concepción de mi.  
-Es algo inevitable en un pueblo tan pequeño -dije y no pude evitar sonar fastidiado-. No hay muchas chicas que sean autenticas en sus sentimientos por aquí, siempre he podido sentir cuando alguien es sincero -dije levantando lo hombros con desinterés.

No sé por qué le dije eso, creo que era una forma de que se de cuenta que no era el común denominador, que tenía mi lado distinto. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de demostrarle algo a alguien, y es más le estaba contando algo de mi secreto...Ella me miraba seria, tratando de leerme con esos magníficos ojos azules.

-Y parece que tú eres la excepción -le dije, tratando de romper ese análisis al que ella me estaba sometiendo.

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.. -dijo sonriendo también, pero esa sonrisa no se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Quizás fue mi idea, pero pude sentir cierta advertencia bajo sus palabras. No me gusto en absoluto-. Es mejor que no saques conclusiones adelantadas, a veces no todo es lo que parece -otra vez estaba ahí esa sensación de que ella intentaba precaverme de algo, o quizás solo era mi imaginación.. Sin pensarlo, de un momento a otro ya estábamos en la puerta del salón.

-Tal vez tengas razón -dije tratando de sonar sereno y no encaprichado por la nueva alumna. Le di paso para que entrara -. Pero por ahora tendré que llevarte la contraria -la piqué para ver qué me respondía.

-Como quieras -masculló entrando al salón y dirigiéndose a la mesa del profesor, mientras yo me iba a sentar con Bella, que me miraba totalmente extrañada..

Por Dios, ahí estaban sus inseguridades de nuevo. Mientras caminaba, le sonreí, y ella me la devolvió insegura. Me senté a su lado y le di un casto beso en la frente, ella cerro los ojos ante el contacto; y cuando nos separamos sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Disculpa si te sentiste mal ahora por lo de Jacob, te juro que no fue mi intención -me dijo muy bajito mientras el profesor hablaba con Alexz, parecía que la conociera de algún lado.

-Si no te preocupes, esta bien -dije, un poco distraído, mientras trataba de escuchar que le decía el Profesor Banner a Alexz.

Bella me hablaba pero no pude concentrarme ya que no era la única voz que estaba escuchando.. La voz mental del Profesor Banner estaba desbocada, al igual que la de mi amigo Mike y cada chico en ese salón. Aún así trate de enfocarme en mi profesor.. "¿Adrienne? No. No es posible.. Pero si es idéntica" gritaba su mente. Fruncí el ceño por la desesperación que me causaba el no poder saber nada más, Bella llamó mi atención y eso me molestó de sobre manera.

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunté brusco, me di cuenta del tono de mi voz, así que intenté calmarme.  
-Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo.. -replicó-. Hoy estás muy extraño.  
-Quizás porque mi novia no cuenta conmigo.  
-Has dicho que no pasaba nada.. -frunció el ceño.  
-No. No pasa nada, porque pasa todo -dije-. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo junto a él..  
-Le llamé porque tú no cogías el móvil -se explicó. -Estuve media hora llamándote, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta de tu parte, por eso le llamé y él fue a buscarme.  
-Lo siento.. -me disculpé, después de que ella me explicase lo que había sucedido-. Es solo que últimamente ya no estamos tan juntos como antes..

-Pasamos muchas horas juntos Edward -rezongó ella. No me gustó esa respuesta por su parte. -Lo siento ¿vale? Quizás si que es verdad que ya no salimos como antes, es solo que no sé.. Sabes que te quiero.. Lo último que quiero es estar sin ti.

-Ni yo.. -musité. Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla y pude sentir que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Involuntariamente sonreí al notarlo.

Volví mi mirada y observe como Alexz se sentaba con Mike, y lo muy emocionado que estaba este por el hecho, no había necesidad de escucharlo mentalmente. Me revolví en mi asiento para prestarle mi entera atención al profesor.

El resto de la hora, la pasamos completamente callados, escuchando la charla introductoria del profesor. De vez en cuando me fijaba que él lanzaba miradas a la fila de en medio, justo donde estaba Alexz sentada junto a Mike. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos, y llegué a la conclusión de que Alexz sería alguien importante para él, y lo había sido desde el momento en que entró por la puerta de la clase.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, y sin conocer ese sentimiento que nacía dentro de mí, miré a Bella. Seguía sentada a mi lado, a pesar de todo, seguía conmigo. Qué más podía pedir yo en el mundo, con ella lo tenía todo...Todo lo que hasta ese momento había deseado. Pero algo había cambiado inevitablemente desde que me levanté aquella mañana. Vi como Alexz salía apresurada del salón..Me ¿preocupó?..En verdad me inquietó, quise seguirla, pero Bella ya me tomaba del brazo para ir a la Cafetería. Nos ubicamos en la mesa de siempre, en un silencio incómodo....

-¿No te parece que la chica nueva es muy rara? -me preguntó Bella, cuando estábamos en la Cafetería.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? -le pregunté, intentando parecer desinteresado.  
-Me da mala espina.. -musitó, algo nerviosa-. En realidad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es imponente....Ahí estaban las inseguridades de nuevo.

-He hablado con ella esta mañana y no me ha parecido extraña.. -opiné. La verdad es que sí, era un poco extraña, pero sobre todo especial. Lo sabía desde aquella mañana al escucharla, ella tenía un secreto.. No sabría decir qué era, pero albergaba la esperanza de poder conocerlo. Fijé mi mirada en ella y por un momento sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Tuve la sensación de que eran más claros.

-¿Por eso has tardado al venir a clase? -me preguntó, noté la molestia en su voz. Solo asentí.  
-Sigue pareciéndome extraña.. -insistió.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? -le dije, en tono de broma-. Tienes que acostumbrarte a la gente nueva que llegue, ella viene de Italia, supongo que por eso te parecerá tan misteriosa. La gente de otros sitios puede parecer distinta, pero tienes que conocerlas primero -Bella me miró con una chispa de rabia en sus ojos, sabía que no se iba a tragar lo que le había dicho; pero tampoco tenía una explicación coherente para sus especulaciones.

-¿Otra discusión? -preguntó Alice al llegar a nuestra mesa. Mi hermanita siempre tan oportuna.  
-No, no es nada -dijo Bella, pero su tono de voz denotaba todo lo contrario.  
-Claro, por supuesto. Bella necesito que vayas conmigo a Port Angeles ¿qué me dices? -Alice puso cara de puchero. Por Dios, así quién le negaba algo.  
-Vamos.. -le rogó-, mira que no me acompañas de compras hace mucho tiempo ¿si? -puso cara de cordero degollado, en esos momentos Alice me daba miedo.  
-Esta bien.. -dijo Bella, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Alice si que sabia jugar sus cartas.

Mientras mi hermana y Bella discutían si verían una película también, mi mirada se poso momentáneamente en ella.. en la de Alexz. No me acostumbraba a lo bella que era, pero ahora se veía aburrida, como si las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor la marearan por alguna razón que no podía llegar a escuchar de sus mente.

Me molestaba mucho, pero lo que más me molestaba era pensar aquello estando Bella allí. Sentía como si la estuviera traicionando, pero me era inevitable pensar en Alexz. Creo que me afecto mucho escuchar su voz mental, pero sobre todo el misterio, de después no escucharla. Yo le había dicho, que podía saber cuando una persona no era del todo confiable o no decía la verdad. Y aunque al inicio no tenía duda sobre ella, ahora ya estaba comenzando a dudar. Acaso tendría algún secreto escondido, alguna razón extraña para venir a Forks.. "No seas tonto Edward -pensé-. Tú curiosidad, otra vez, no te deja pensar con claridad" moví la cabeza y me concentré en la conversación de las dos mujeres que estaban en mi mesa. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre, y como de costumbre acompañe a Bella a su clase de Trigonometría, dándole una mirada de reojo a Alexz.

Caminamos por el pasillo, agarrados de la mano, como siempre...Pero sentía que Bella seguía nerviosa

-¿Qué te sucede? -le pregunte, apretando dulcemente su mano para que centrara su atención en mí.

-Nada -titubeo -. Es solo que esa chica me parece muy extraña, es como si algo en ella me dijera que hay peligro -vaya, era el mismo tema. Detuve mi marcha y la obligue a que quedara frente a mi.

-Escúchame -le rogué-. No te preocupes, que no va a suceder absolutamente nada, no entiendo por qué te pones así, pero es una chica común y corriente. ¿Qué peligro podría representar?

-Tienes razón.. -murmuró, pero parecía que no estaba convencida aún de sus propias palabras. Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro y le di un beso.  
-Te quiero.. -susurré, cuando nuestros labios se separaron.  
-Y yo -sonrió por fin. Acaricié su mejilla y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Todo iba bien, o eso pensaba yo. Hasta que al girar al pasillo, que nos llevaba a la clase de Bella, pude ver a los lejos que venía Jacob. Apreté la mandíbula y automáticamente mis músculos se tensaron.. Maldigo el día en que su padre y el de Bella habían decidido que Jacob también debía asistir a este Instituto. En lugar de ver aquella mirada que me lanzaba siempre, pude ver que traía mala cara. Cuando nos acercamos a él, estaba sudado y pálido. Bella me soltó la mano de repente y corrió hacia él.

-¡Jacob! ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó muy preocupada, jamás la había visto tan alterada.

Me quedé cerca de ellos, pero lo más distante que pude.. Puede que sea de mala persona, pero no me importaba en absoluto lo que le sucediera. Y es más no me gustaba como Bella lo miraba, con ese aire de preocupación que jamás me había dado a mí.

-Si -sonrió complacido. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de satisfacción, que ponía siempre que Bella le prestaba más atención que a mí.  
-Estás ardiendo en fiebre, ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.  
-Vamos pequeña, no te preocupes -le acarició la mejilla. Reaccioné rápidamente, y los celos me llevaron a hablar.

-Ha dicho que está bien, ¿no lo has escuchado? -espeté con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Los celos hacían que la sangre me hirviera. Bella me fulminó con la mirada. Sentí cómo me congelaba al verla hacer eso, y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta lo que me había dolido tan solo ese gesto. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Edward tiene razón -intervino él-, me encuentro bien. Vete a clase y si quieres ven a verme ésta tarde.-dijo mirándome de reojo, sabía cuanto yo detestaba que se fuera toda la tarde con él.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -le volvió a preguntar. Odié que desconfiara de mis palabras, ¿es que acaso él era más importante que yo?.  
-Bella.. Soy yo: Jacob Black -dijo pagado de sí mismo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Qué no hubiera dado por estamparlo contra la pared y romperle la boca a puñetazos.

-Y ahora vete a clase, no se te vaya a hacer tarde -ella asintió, soltó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió ante el hecho. Me dirigió una inclinación de cabeza, y Bella y yo seguimos caminando rumbo a su clase.

Antes de llegar al salón, me despedí de ella con un beso fugaz, y me inventé una excusa para poder escapar a tomar un poco de aire. Sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro y no quería que ella saliera perjudicada por mi culpa. Crucé los pasillos del Instituto a grandes zancadas, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con casa paso, como si de esa forma pudiese hacerle daño a ese maldito.

Me reí de mí mismo por lo estúpido que era, no entendía ni por qué seguía aguantando todo aquello.. Quizá porque la quería, ella lo era todo para mí.. Pero esa no era una excusa para que jugase con mis sentimientos como lo hacía....No, ella no jugaba con mis sentimientos. En realidad creo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de el daño que me hacía estando con él.. Me hubiera gustado confiarle mi secreto, que ella supiera que yo escuchaba las mentes de los demás y que de ése modo se diera cuenta de que Jacob no la quería sólo cómo a una amiga más.. Sentí ganas de darle un golpe al capó de mi coche.. "Cómo si él tuviera la culpa.. -me dije-. La culpa la tienes tú, por enamorarte de quien no debes".

Suspiré. En ese momento no sé por qué tuve la estúpida necesidad de fumar.. Reí ante aquella idea. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que lo había hecho por última vez, en casa de Mike. Y no era precisamente tabaco lo que fumamos.. Tampoco había por qué alarmarse, la verdad es que eran de esas cosas que haces cuando eres joven y te aburres un poco.. "Uno hace muchas locuras" me dije, tratando de tranquilizarme. Dejé de pensar en ello y recordé que tenía que ir a hablar con Tayler a última hora, y me dirigí hacia allí, lo más rápido que pude.

Estuve conversando con Tayler un buen rato, escogiendo artículos y planificando de qué íbamos a escribir en la siguiente edición. Cuando me fijé la hora, no faltaba mucho para que Bella saliera de su clase. Me despedí y fui a darle el alcance a mi novia. Después de recoger a Bella de Trigonometría, la acompañé hasta su siguiente clase.

Al parecer le había tocado sentarse con Alexz y, como no, el tema de día seguía siendo lo rara que era aquella chica. Las horas se pasaron lentamente y con ellas mi enfado se fue.. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues cuando salimos Alice se le tiró al cuello a Bella para decirle lo de Port Angeles, pero Bella la rechazó para ir a ver a Jacob. Me enfurecí tanto que no hablé en todo el camino a La Push, y en el trayecto estuve pensando en la forma de hacerle saber que todo aquello me molestaba.

-¿Qué te sucede? -me preguntó, antes de llegar a la casa de Jacob.  
-Nada -respondí secamente.  
-Edward creo que tenemos que hablar. Últimamente estás muy raro y.. -no podía soportarlo más. ¿Qué era yo quien estaba raro? Pero si era ella la que no paraba de hacerme desplantes.

-Y ¿Cómo quieres que esté? -espeté-. Bella no paras de decantarte por él, siempre. Entiendo que os hayáis hecho muy amigos, pero te lo he repetido mil veces ya.. Y tú deberías saberlo, Jacob te quiere. Y no me vendas en cuento de que es como una simple amiga, porque no es así..

-¿Otra vez con eso? -dijo casi en un grito-. Luego dices que soy yo la paranoica. El que se cree cosas, eres tú Edward, eso tienes que hacértelo mirar.  
-Quizás la que tiene que hacerse mirar, ese tipo de obsesión que sientes por él, eres tú -le dije sonriendo amargamente.

-No sabes ni lo que dices.. -masculló, mirando al frente y meneando en un gesto de negación. Eso me irrito más, no entendía como tenía la osadía de decirme que el que tenía que verse era yo.

-Si que lo sé. -exploté. -Y ¿sabes qué? Ya me he cansado de éste jueguecito. Vas ha tener que elegir. O es él, o soy yo.  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! -exclamó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
-Creo que ya lo he dicho, él o yo -repetí.  
-¡Vamos, Edward! -resopló-. No puedes estarme pidiendo eso, sabes que es una tontería y no quiero hablar de eso ahora. -dijo, tratando de evitar el tema.  
-Para ti a lo mejor.. Pero creo que ya es hora que lo hagas.-ya se lo había dicho, y no existía fuerza alguna que me hiciera volver atrás.  
-Sabes que no te voy a contestar.. No tengo por qué elegir entre él y tú.-dijo sonando apesadumbrada, me dolió que no pudiera escogerme de buena a primera a mi.  
-Si que tienes.. Si te importo tienes que hacerlo. -dije. Ella podría pensar lo que quisiera, pero yo necesitaba esa respuesta.  
-Edward no seas egoísta, ¿crees que sólo tú puedes tener amigos? -ahí estaba otra vez la evasiva. El viejo cuento de los amigos  
-Sabes que no es eso Bella, tú puedes tener todos los amigos que te dé la gana..

-Pero no a Jacob ¿verdad? -preguntó, yo no dije nada-. Está bien, hablemos de esto con calma -esto era un caso perdido, ya lo había visto. Ella al final no me diría nada, y en el peor de los casos, lo elegiría a él.

-Ahora el que no quiere hablar soy yo -le dije, cuando llegamos a la casa de los Black.  
-Edward.. -musitó ella, mirándome con una especie de pena y rabia contenida.  
-Ya he tenido demasiado por un día -espeté sin apartar la mirada del frente.

Bella no dijo más, bajo del carro y cerró la puerta. Caminó debajo de la lluvia hasta la casita. Al llegar a las escaleras, tropezó, pero aguantó el equilibrio. Billy salió a recibirla, ella volteo y me hizo de la mano, yo puse en marcha el coche y me marché de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Sin voltear ni una sola vez atrás.

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Si aquí estoy de nuevo, espero no haber demorado mucho pero los finales en la facultad me tiene con el tiempo a las justas.**

**Ojala le sguste el capitulo, gracias por leernos....Mención especial para YUMEY, eres un sol :D**

**Besos a todas**

**Recomendación Musical jijiij: Let me kiss you-Morrissey **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holas, ya enmendado mi error les traigo un regalo...Prometo no equivocarme más**

**Aishhh esta Ingeniera mal ubicada.**

**Sinmas las dejo...A leer XD**

**

* * *

  
****Capitulo 6**

-Hola -musitó.

Su rostro indiscutiblemente expresaba miedo, un miedo que ella intentaba ocultar, pero que no podía y sabía que yo lo percibía. Llegó un momento en que me di cuenta de que quizás la estaba mirando demasiado, y si no paraba de hacerlo, tal vez ella no se calmara.. pero a pesar de todo no entendía por qué tenía que estar tan asustada.

-Me llamo Alexzandra White, pero puedes llamarme Alexz -dije, intentando sonar lo más amable que pude.

Aquella muchacha me inspiraba mucha desconfianza, era como si ella supiese mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

-Bella Swan -se presentó.

A pesar de que parecía estar intentando por todos los medios posibles calmarse, no podía. Podía escuchar su corazón bombear rápidamente y por momentos se paraba, como si fuera cociente de mi presencia y por eso vacilara en sus latidos, para no emanar aquel olor tan dulce de su sangre. Aunque a decir verdad, no tenía ni punto de comparación con la de Edward.

Durante el resto del día no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Ni siquiera cuando llegué a mi casa. Estaba exhausta y me sentía más triste que nunca. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero no a la soledad en Forks.

La lluvia caía a cantaros. Me gustaba mucho caminar bajo la lluvia cuando estaba en Italia, sentir las gotas de agua recorrer mi piel. Necesitaba despejarme, saber que todo lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena.. Tome el impermeable, el Ipod y salí de la casa. Caminaba despacio por las calles mojadas del pequeño y sombrío pueblo, mientras miraba mis pies completamente mojados y pensaba en lo sola que me sentía, cuando de repente y en un toque de suerte, Mike venía en sentido contrario.

-Hola Alexz -me saludó, visiblemente emocionado.  
-Hola.. ¿Mike no es cierto? -fingí desinterés- ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia? -le pregunté al darme cuenta que no llevaba ni paraguas ni impermeable.

-Caminar nunca le viene mal a nadie, y mejor aún bajo la lluvia -me sorprendió su respuesta, se notaba que no era un mal chico, pero lamentablemente yo tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

-A mi también me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, pero siempre salgo con un impermeable, no me gustaría enfermarme -dije señalándome con el dedo.

-Bueno tienes razón, salí muy apurado. Es que me mandaron a hacer un encargo -dijo un poco arrepentido-. Sabes, tenemos una tienda. Es de artículos para hacer deporte y camping -claro, ahora recordaba que los Newton tenían una tienda. A Leo le gustaba compra ciertas cosas ahí.

-Oye Alexz, mira.. -titubeó- ..hace frío.. y yo... bueno.. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo caliente en mi casa? Está muy cerca -se notaba lo mucho que le había costado decidirse en decírmelo. Sonreí sin quererlo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Me encantaría -le sonreí abiertamente, esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

-Entonces vamos -su rostro mojado por la lluvia estaba rojo y su sonrisa era amplia-. Mi papá ya debería estar en casa -"**_Perfecto_**", pensé. Este era el momento adecuado para que Paúl Newton se encontrara con un fantasma del pasado.

Caminamos debajo de la lluvia, hablando sobre él.. Me contó que conocía a Jessica desde la guardería. Con Edward la historia fue distinta. Hace como dos años que había llegado a Forks. Al inicio no se habían llevado muy bien, pero después las cosas cambiaron y se hicieron buenos amigos, gracias a que Taylor -un amigo de Mike- estaba en el periódico del Instituto junto a Edward y ayudó a que se conociera un poco más. No sé por qué en ese momento se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre Bella.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Bella? -pregunté, intentando sonar espontánea y desinteresada, como si lo hiciera porque no sabía de qué hablar.

-Desde que tenía unos 7 años. Llegó desde Phoenix después de un tiempo que sus padres se separaran. Al parecer su madre se casó con otro hombre y ella no quería dejar solo a su padre.. Es una chica muy tranquila, simpática.. Pero también algo rara. Supongo que es más timidez que nada.. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué todas las chicas del Instituto la odiaron cuando se hizo novia de Edward. -explicó.

-Yo creo que es más que obvio.. -dije frunciendo los labios.

-Si piensas lo mismo que yo, entonces estás en lo cierto -sonrió-. Edward siempre ha sido un tío con suerte.. Primero se llevó a una de las mejores chicas de todo el Instituto, después de haber conquistado el corazón de todas las demás.. Hizo que Rosalie Hale le fuera detrás.. Además es un tío inteligente, simpático.. Creo que hasta yo me enamoraría de él.

-No me digas.. -me burlé.  
-¡Eh! No me tomes por rarito.. -se rió- soy lo más macho que puedas encontrar en todo este pueblo.  
-No lo pongo en duda.. -sonreí.

-Espero que Cullen no te envuelva en su hechizo a ti también.. -murmuró. Lo miré incrédula por lo que había dicho, y vi en su rostro la vergüenza. Me reí por lo bajo.

-Hemos llegado.. -dijo después de un rato de silencio.

Su casa era más pequeña que la mía, pero no estaba mal, parecía bastante acogedora. La fachada era de color verde suave y las ventanas estaban enmarcadas con una madera de color marrón, del mismo color que el tejado. Era de dos plantas y tenía una cerca de troncos envueltos en ramas con hojas verdes y flores rosas esparcidas.  
Mike abrió la puertecita del jardín delantero, que estaba lleno macetas con más flores. Tal parecía que a su madre le gustaba mucho cuidar de él. Justo en el porche había una sofá-hamaca.

-Que envidia de casa.. -dije sonriendo.

Le envidiaba por todo lo que tenía.. Mientras yo tenía una casa grande y solitaria, en donde nadie me esperaba por las tardes con la comida preparada, o con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, un "**_Bienvenida a casa.._**". Sentí que un nudo se me formaba en la garganta y las lágrimas estaban apunto de brotar de mis ojos, pero me contuve.

-¿Te pasa algo? -me preguntó.

Me daba mucha rabia tener que recordar tantas cosas que me hacían daño en esos momentos, en los que se suponía que mi alma debía mantenerse en equilibrio..

-No.. -meneé la cabeza- lo que pasa es que me recuerda mucho a mi casa en Italia.. -mentí. Él frunció el ceño.  
-Tienes que contarme más sobre ti.. -musitó antes de que entráramos por el umbral de la puerta, mientras yo me quitaba el impermeable.

-Otro día -le respondí al cruzar la puerta. Olía a café, nada comparado con el café que hacían en la Terraza de la Piazza Signoria.. Pero aún así olía bastante bien. Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver en por el aroma.

-Hola -saludó Mike- Papá, ¿estas en casa? He traído a una amiga -su voz se escuchaba emocionada, así que le sonreí cuando volteo a verme, al segundo se escucho otra voz que no reconocí.

-Estoy en la cocina Mike.. -dijo aquel hombre, mientras yo estaba detrás de él, esperando.

-Vamos.. -me indicó que nos dirigiéramos a la cocina, que estaba al final del pequeño pasillo. Al lado estaba la escalera de madera, que conducía a la segunda planta-. Espérame en la cocina, es al final del pasillo. Ahora voy -dijo.

Asentí, con nerviosismo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Paúl cuando descubriera que la amiga de su hijo era yo.  
Caminé despacio, tratando de que Mike llegara antes de que yo entrara a la cocina, pero fue imposible. En menos de cuatro pasos ya estaba en la cocina. Paúl Newton estaba revisando unas cuentas, por lo que pude ver.

-Buenas tardes, señor Newton -dije tratando de sonar serena.

Aunque hallan pasado los años, el dolor por lo que le hizo a Taylor, no había decrecido. Él levanto la vista para saludarme también,pero no llego a hacerlo. Se quedo mudo del impacto al verme. Sonreí, era muy probable que le haya dado un susto de muerte. Su cara estaba blanca del espanto. Sentí a Mike bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina rápidamente.

-Hola papá, mira ella es Alexzandra White, una alumna nueva -me presento, mientras su padre trataba de controlar sus facciones. Mas todo fue en vano, ya que Mike preguntó..

-Papá, estas bien? ¿sucede algo? -  
-Este..No hijo, nada solo que tu amiga me ha hecho recordar a alguien -dijo estirándome la mano para estrecharla.

-Creo saber a quien le he hecho recordar -dije con sorna, acercándome para tomar su mano -No ha sido la primera persona que parece haber visto un fantasma -sonreí ante su tensión-. Debo parecerme mucho a mi madre -la cara de Paúl se desencajo por completo, sostuvo mi mano unos segundos y luego la soltó.

-Entiendo, debes ser hija de Adrienne. Vaya si que es una agradable coincidencia -dijo, aunque su cara demostraba todo lo contrario.  
-¿Tú conoces a la mamá de Alexz? -dijo Mike visiblemente interesado.  
-Sí -soltó Paúl. -Adrienne Spinelli, era una compañera de Instituto, que se fue a vivir a Italia- dijo tratando de confirmar la información conmigo.

-Correcto -dije sonando muy tranquila, aunque por dentro hervía de la cólera-. Pero ella no ha regresado, sólo lo hemos hecho mi papá y yo. Ellos están divorciándose.

Él me miro, ya más tranquilo, al saber que mi supuesta madre no se encontraba en Forks. Quizás pensaba que eso significaba que no tendría ningún problema. Que equivocado estaba.. Estos llegarían, y en gran magnitud a cobrar cada una de las deudas que dejo él, en el pasado.

* * *

**Niñas bellas, si este capitulo es un poco corto, pero es un plus por mi tremenda equivocación T.T (mi cara roja de la verguenza)  
**

**Ahora si nada esta en mi contra, dentro de una semana o máximo dos, actualizaré nuevamente jejeje**

**Por fin se ha encontrado con Paul Newton...Las sorpresitas que le tenemos preparados al "buen señor"**

**Un besote a todas que leen en sombras o dejando RR, en especial a Yumey. NO se olviden RR es el botoncito de abajo ↓**

**Recomendación Musical: Supermasive Black Hole -Muse (es la canción en el Ipod de Alexz XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como estan, vaya me he demorado =S**

**Las vacaciones han podido conmigo, siento el retraso no digo mas**

**A leer....=)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Por más que intentes cerrar los ojos y hacer como si nada pasara.. El tiempo si que pasa.. Corre como el frío viento de invierno, y te agrieta con los años. Puede que yo no envejeciera, pero en cierto modo sentía que mi alma ya estaba cansada de vivir.. Quizás no había aprovechado tanto como debía mi vida inmortal, quizás debí planteármelo todo antes de dejar a mi padre para ir un busca de una venganza que quizás acabaría dañándome tan solo a mí.. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Muchas veces las personas deben ser consecuentes con las decisiones que toman, y yo debía serlo con la mía.. Después de tantos años, descubrí que seguía odiando a Paúl.. Todo el daño que le había hecho a mi amiga se había acumulado en mí y sabía que actuar con ese tipo de sentimientos no era nada bueno.. Pero no tenía nada más que odio dentro de mí. Aún por encima de todo aquel odio, había descubierto que a pesar de lo arrogante que seguía siendo aquel viejo, su hijo era todo lo contrario. Mike me había hecho dar cuenta de que el dicho "De tal palo, tal astilla", no es cierto en algunos casos.

Sabía que él era una buena opción para acercarme a aquella familia. Dicen que el mejor ataque se hace desde dentro.. destruyendo poco a poco, como un roedor. Escarbando en los secretos y descubriendo cosas que pudieran servir para hacer daño a ése que te lo ha hecho a ti.. La única traba que tenía era Mike. No encontraba el modo de destruir a su padre sin acabar haciéndole daño a él y, por momentos, mi sed de venganza cojeaba.  
Había conseguido una nueva vida sin siquiera proponérmelo, una vida que no me pertenecía, pero que ya era mía..

Llegué a mi casa después de un día lleno de emociones. Estaba completamente cansada, así que subí directa a mi habitación y tomé una ducha rápida. Sentí cómo todos mis músculos cedían a el agua caliente, que recorría poco a poco mi cuerpo.. Salí de la ducha y me vestí con algo sencillo después de secar mi cuerpo. Me peiné y bajé a buscar algo en la nevera.. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido mirar aquella mañana dentro? Una sorpresa me esperaba.. Había una botella de sangre y una nota que ponía "Disfrútala, es fresca", me reí y caminé hacia el microondas para calentarla en un vaso.

Mientras esperaba por el "suculento" alimento, un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza y aquellos ojos verdes claros y profundos me miraron desde las penumbras de mis pensamientos. Aquel olor tan dulce y torturante me hizo estremecer por las ganas de probarlo.. Imaginaba cómo sería el recorrido de su sabor metálico y caliente por mi garganta.. Satisfaciendo todos mis más profundos deseos.. Entonces el sonido de el teléfono me sacó de mi trance.

-Hola.. -saludé.

-Adrienne, cielo ¿eres tú? -preguntó aquella voz tan gruesa a la par de melodiosa.

-¿Y quién va a ser si no? -me reí. Hacía varios días que no escuchaba la voz de mi padre. Caminé hacia el ventanal de la sala de estar, que daba a la fachada frontal de casa.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?

-Mas o menos.. -respondí.

-Eso me suena a que las cosas no han salido cómo tú pensabas..

-En realidad las cosas no han podido salir mejor..

-¿Sientes que no tiene sentido? -cuanta razón tenía mi padre a veces.

-No es eso papá.. -mentí.

-Te conozco más que a mí mismo..

-O eso es lo que te obligas a creer -le contradije-. Crees que eres un buen padre, pero eres un pésimo padre.

-Sabes que sólo intento hacerte entrar en razón.. No creo que eso sea de mal padre.

-Era una broma Leo-me reí-. Y ¿Cómo has estado? -le pregunté.

-Las cosas son muy aburridas sin ti por aquí, mi niña -me cinchó. Yo sólo me reí.

-Aunque pienses que es mentira, echaba de menos que me dijeras eso

-Sé que me echas de menos.. -dijo con tono de prepotencia.

-Bueno papá.. No quiero que te gastes un dineral, así que te voy a dejar ya.

-Sabes que eso no es problema.. ¿te ha gustado el coche?

-Me ha encantado, pero por si no lo sabías aquí en Estados Unidos son casi las doce de la noche y yo duermo.. Poco, pero duermo.. -en ése mismo instante me sentí observada, me sentí como una presa, como si alguien me acechara desde algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Qué pasa niña?, ¿qué es? -dijo mi padre, al no se cómo, sentir mi nerviosismo.

-Nada, no es nada, solo que sentí un ardor en la garganta. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a cazar algo -recordé la sangre que me había dejado-. Lo que me dejaste no ha sido suficiente, Leo-me reí.

-Niña insolente, disfrutas molestando a tu viejo padre -me dijo ya un poco más calmado.

-Pues debo decir que no se te notan los años -lo cinché de la misma forma que lo había hecho él minutos antes. Lo escuche reírse por el teléfono y sonreí.

-Esta bien, siempre sabes como escaparte -me dijo suspirando-. Sabes que me puedes llamar para lo que necesites, ¡ah! por cierto, Dimitri te manda saludos.

-Pues dile que me ha tenido muy olvidada -rezongué como niña pequeña.

-Mi niña, cuídate ¿si?, y no dudes en llamar si algo sucede. Te quiero y te extraño -mi padre estaba poniéndose demasiado sentimental.

-Leo, calma todo saldrá de maravilla, no tienes de que preocuparte -dije sonando muy segura-. También te quiero y saluda a Dimitri.

-Adiós mi niña.

-Adiós, Leo.

Apenas escuché el click que indicaba el término de la llamada, sentí una pena desbordar mi corazón; pena por mi padre.. Me planteé el hecho de terminar con todo, de irme sin hacer daño a nadie; pero ya era muy tarde. "Ojala y al final no dañe a tanta gente en mi camino y sobre todo me sepa perdonar por lo que haré." Suspiré. Dejé el vaso en la mesa de centro y me encamine a la puerta trasera, que daba al bosque.. "Será bueno salir a cazar un rato, a ver si me despejo" pensé.

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenía, quería descargar todas las tensiones y las preocupaciones. A los pocos momentos, percibí el olor dulzón de un ciervo, y me lancé a la caza. Pero de pronto sentí otro aroma, uno extraño y que jamás había olido. Era como a perro mojado, un olor bastante desagradable. Pare en seco mi carrera, y tal como me había enseñado Dimitri y Leo, inspeccioné el área buscando ver de donde provenía tan asqueroso olor. Y de pronto lo vi. Era un bestia enorme, que se erguía en mitad del prado.

Mis músculos se tensaron automáticamente cuando la bestia giró su mirada hacía mí. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero parecía haber estado siguiendo el rastro que había dejado algo.. Me concentré en los olores reinantes y pude percatarme de lo que no había olido antes. Vampiros... Cerca habían más vampiros. "No puede ser" pensé, algo alterada.

Sus ojos oscuros y brillantes me traspasaron de golpe, supe que iba a atacarme de un momento a otro. Me asuste, no estaba preparada.. jamás había luchado contra ningún licántropo. Entonces recordé las palabras de Cayo.. él odiaba a los licántropos -aunque más que odio parecía miedo-, y así me lo había hecho saber cuando me quedé una época en el palacio de los Vulturi. A pesar de que no me agradaban en lo absoluto, había podido aprender muchas cosas acerca de mi otra naturaleza: la vampírica.

La bestia vino corriendo hacia mí y yo reaccioné de golpe, corrí por instinto y por miedo, más que por nada. Le tenía miedo, sabía perfectamente que ésas eran las únicas criaturas que podían acabar con nosotros.. ésas y el fuego. Pero yo era débil, no le costaría absolutamente nada atraparme. Por eso corrí y corrí, hasta que de repente caí en cuenta de que tendría que enfrentarlo, no tenía otra salida. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?.  
La bestia se acercaba y lo único que pude hacer fue refugiarme en las copas de los árboles. Desde mi refugio, observe al licántropo olfatear la zona, y darse cuenta donde me encontraba. Me vi perdida, no supe qué hacer...Pero en ese momento un fuerte aullido se escucho en la lejanía, el licántropo volteo hacía el sonido y emprendió la carrera, dejándome impactada y todavía muy asustada.

Bajé del árbol, sintiéndome parcialmente segura. De pronto algo me lanzo contra el árbol mas cercano, rompiéndolo por la mitad. Enfoque mi vista para ver que me estaba atacando. Frente a mí un vampiro rubio, de aspecto salvaje y en pose de ataque me observaba desde el otro extremo. Qué tonta había sido, la tensión del momento, no me había permitido sentir el aroma de vampiros que se acercaban a mí. Me puse en pose de ataque rápidamente también.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres en nuestro territorio? -masculló con los dientes apretados.

-¿Quién lo pregunta? -dije en forma altanera, nada propicia para la situación.. "Sólo es uno" pensé. A penas terminé de pensar eso, dos figuras emergieron de lo frondoso del bosque.

Una mujer, de aspecto felino y una cabellera rojo como el fuego; y un hombre de tez olivácea y aparentemente mas civilizado que los otros dos, pero no por eso menos terrorífico.

-James, esas no son formas de presentarte -dijo muy calmado el segundo hombre. El que respondía al nombre de James, relajó inmediatamente la postura, y yo por reflejo también lo hice.

-Así esta mucho mejor, vamos a presentarnos ¿si?. Soy Laurent y estos son Victoria y James -presento a sus compañeros y esos hicieron sendos movimientos de cabeza.

-Soy ALexz -no quise darles mi verdadero nombre, no quería que me relacionaran con los Vulturis

-Interesante Alexz, así que eres una semi-vampiro -dijo el moreno, los otros dos solo olisquearon hacia mi dirección.

-Así es -dije a la defensiva.- ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Buscar, cariño.. -dijo Victoria-. No buscamos nada, esta zona nos pertenece.

-Les pertenece -repetí-. Pues no tengo ni una semana en la zona, no sabia que le pertenecía a alguien.

-Así es, pero no ponemos resistencia en compartir, mientras no te metas entre nosotros y nuestras presas -dijo el moreno, y la forma en habló me sonó tan parecida a la de los Vulturi.

-No tenemos los mismos hábitos alimenticios -dije muy segura del asunto.

-Si mocosa, lo puedo ver en tus ojos -espetó la que llevaba por nombre Victoria.

-James, ¿por qué no le dices a la hermosa Alexz, cuál es nuestro territorio de caza para que no se inmiscuya en nuestro camino? -Laurent parecía el líder de el aquelarre.

-No hace falta -dije yo-. No me interpondré.

-¿Segura? -espetó James de forma seductora-. No te interesan los humanos por lo visto.

-¿Qué? -solo pude decir.

-No te sorprendas si ves unos cuantos cadáveres por ahí -dijo Victoria, y los tres rieron a carcajadas. En ése momento no pude pensar en nada más que no fuera Edward. Me lo imaginé solo en el bosque, al acecho de semejantes bestias. No pude pensar más, asentí hacia ellos y me aleje corriendo lo más que pude.

* * *

**Niñas bellas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, prometemos no demorarnos tanto esta vez  
**

**Un besote a todas las que leen en las sombras o dejando RR**

**Yumeyyy dónde andas????..................... NO se olviden RR, o crítica es el botoncito de abajo ↓**

**Gracias a todoas las personas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos....Annie y yo se los agradecemos  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Lost -Coldplay  
**


End file.
